In the Mind of the Walking Encyclopedia
by tainted black
Summary: Hermione's POV: All I wanted was a nice, normal year. Just one year. But no... I'm constantly with -Malfoy-! Getting lost in the Forbidden Forest, making up work for class, and even shopping! What has the world come to?
1. Chapter One

Title: The Mind of the Walking Encyclopedia  
Chapter One - 2/o8/o3  
Rated: PG.   
Author: tainted . black penny@twistedcandy.org  
AN: Okay. My first HP fanfiction. My first 1st person and present tense fic too. HG/DM. :) I don't know how far I will go along with this, but trust me, I will ATTEMPT to make it something worth while to read. Yes, I shall! And I will TRY to make the characters IN character. And I hope to the great sky above me (wait... it's a ceiling) that it doesn't turn out like an unoriginal fanfic. 'Cause that would be bad. Anyways, this is pretty light-hearted, so, heh. Not sure what to do with this yet.  
Disclaimer: Never, ever, ever, nope, pas moi!  
--------------  
  
They call me a know-it-all.  
  
But it's not my fault, really. It's just that whenever a teacher askes a question, I feel this incredible urge to answer right away. It feels as if a stream of hot lava is emitted from my brain and it quickly flows down my left hand and up! that arm goes. If the teacher doesn't call on me right away, the lava spreads down to my legs, causing me to spring up, oooh-ing with the answer on the tip of my tongue, burning...oh, you cannot possibly imagine the feeling. Let's just say I -need- to answer before I turn into a case of human--no, scratch that, witch combustion.  
  
Back to the point.  
  
I'm not a know-it-all or, as others like to call me, a walking encyclopedia. I consider myself smart, yes, but an inanimate object personified? I think not.  
  
I am Hermione Granger, muggle born witch, and a student at Hogswarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, currently enrolled in sixth year.  
  
Or, if you want to be technical, on my way to being in sixth year. In fact, I'm at King's Cross this very moment, looking for a bright shock of red hair belonging to Ron Weasley and that unmistakable unkept hair, which belongs to Harry Potter.  
  
Yes, -the- Harry Potter.  
  
Ah, and here they are now. They don't look any different from the last time I saw them, but I do suppose they have grown a bit taller. I notice that Ron doesn't have as many freckles as before. As for me, I am still the same, except a couple of inches taller and my hair has begun to have simmer down, but not much. For the record, I think it's bushy in that over-curled way.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron and Harry greet me in unison.  
  
"How are you?" Harry, ever the polite one, asks.  
  
I smile back at him. "Wonderful. You wouldn't believe how bored I was this summer... But Mum and Dad brought back plenty of souvenirs from Australia." I hold out a kangaroo figurine.  
  
Ron picks it up and examines it closely. "Does...does it do anything?"  
  
I shake my head.  
  
"It doesn't even move? Honestly, your muggle items are so boring." He hands it back. Harry simply smiles.  
  
I take it out and place the object back into my robe. Speaking of robes...  
  
"You guys should get changed."  
  
"But we just got here 'Mione," protests Ron. "It's not like McGonagall is going to take points off yet, and we aren't even in school!"  
  
True. Very true. I sigh disapprovingly, and Ron starts to grin because he knows he is correct.  
  
"Fine. But as soon as we get in the train--"  
  
"All right!"  
  
We amble over to the Hogsworth Express and toss our luggages into the luggage compartment. Then, we search for a compartment to occupy. Minutes later, we find one just as the train starts to move.  
  
"By the way, Hermione, congrats on being a prefect this year," Harry says. "We knew you could do it."  
  
I grin from ear to ear. "Thank you, Harry. I have to study harder this year than ever, if I want to be Head Girl next year. And being prefect means I have to more responsible."   
  
I lightly touch the prefect badge on my black robe. I'm proud of achieving the prefect-status. I know I have worked long and hard, and it finally paid off with this wonderful, wonderful badge. I will sleep with it near my bed, every night. Or maybe I should wear it everywhere I go... Mwahahaha. I suppose an insane smile had started to spread on my face because Harry suddenly coughs.  
  
"Your face, I don't think it's natural like that. It isn't supposed to be contorting like -that-," he says.  
  
I blink and the smile is instantly gone. "Oh, Harry." I shake my head.  
  
Then there was silence, for ten seconds.  
  
GURGLE.  
  
Harry and I instantly look accusingly at Ron, whose ears are beginning to tint a light pink color. Lowering his eyes, he announces, "I'm hungry... Blimey, I didn't realize Mum forgot to packed us any lunch." He looks at Harry apologetically.  
  
"It's okay. We can buy sweets from the cart," Harry replies.  
  
You could see Ron's eyes light up. "Really? I have a couple sickles. Wonder how much that would get us."  
  
"I'm not hungry. Excuse me, I want to check with the other prefects if we have anything to do when we get to Hogswarts," I say, standing up.  
  
They nod and make room for me to leave the compartment. As soon as I step out, I wipe my prefect badge so that its golden gleam blinds everyone. What can I say, I really, really, really like that badge. Now I know how Percy felt.  
  
This year's prefects are Hannah Abott from Hufflepuff, Terry Boot from Ravenclaw, and Draco Malfoy from Slytherin. Truth be told, I haven't really talked to any of them the past five years, save Malfoy, who's soul purpose in life is to be a nuisance.  
  
I am uncertain about where the other prefects would be, so I casually knock at compartment doors, hoping that I would find Hannah or Terry before Malfoy. But alas, luck did not befall on me today.  
  
I knock on the fourth compartment down the narrow hallway and I hear a low, "Yes?" Taking that as permission to open the door, I do so, and stick my head in. "Hey, have you seen--"  
  
Draco Malfoy stares indignantly at me. "I didn't say you could open the door, Granger," he drawls.  
  
I turn a slight pink, but ignore him. I am now halfway in the compartment. "Do you know if we have to anything when we reach Hogwarts?"  
  
"Why should I tell you? Didn't you read the post?" He leans back against the dark grey cushions, stretching luxiouriously. I then notice that he is alone and wonder briefly where Goyle and Crabbe have gone to.  
  
"I misplaced it," I admit to him.  
  
"Too bad. Now will you kindly get out of -my- compartment?"  
  
"Gladly."  
  
I turn my heels around and suddenly, the train stops abruptly and the lights flickers off. I fall backwards and land on the ground.  
  
"Oofa!"  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Ugh, Malfoy. Me and him. Alone. In the dark. Alone. ... Not good.  
  
I quickly stand up and the train starts moving again at full pace, and I fall backwards, instinctively closing my eyes and bracing myself for the fall. Thud. Hey, it's warm. Really warm. And firm. Smells nice too. I didn't know the ground smelled this nice....  
  
"Get. Off."  
  
My face must be red now. Oh, dear. Thank Merlin that the lights have not yet gone on. I mutter an apology and quickly scramble off him. My scramble turned into a fall onto the real ground, again.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Hnpt." I don't believe it; I can -hear- him smirking. I didn't think it was possible.  
  
Thinking that it would be safer on the ground rather than feeling my way out (I turn an even brighter shade of red at the thought of -feeling-), I sit up indian-style and wait.  
  
"Granger? Are you still there?" I suddenly feel a hand on my head.  
  
"Keep your hands away from my head," I growl. The hand goes away.  
  
"Like I'd want to touch your head," came the response.  
  
Stupid train. Stupid Malfoy. Stupid lights. Stupid ride. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I think I'd rather get out of this stupid compartment before anything else happens, even -if- I have to feel my way out. Okay, here I go!  
  
One hand out...and...-success-! Ground! Good work Hermione! Next hand...-ground-! Yes! Two in a row. I can do this, I can get out! I can definately get out! Three, and whoo, ground! Four--uh oh.  
  
"What are you doing? Stop touching my leg!" Malfoy exclaims.  
  
"I didn't...but I don't, nononono." I am rather incoherent at this point.  
  
My hand moves and it touches... What is this? Pat, pat. My eyes widen as realization dawns on me.  
  
"GRANGERRRRRRR!" A cold hand snatches mine and ruthlessly pulls me onto the seat. "STAY. DON'T YOU DARE MOVE."  
  
He sounds mad. Eeep. I know I shouldn't say anything, but my mouth, it's not in my control anymore. Words start to spill out of my mouth before I can even think.  
  
"I'm going to get out and go find my compartment! I don't want to stay with you in the -dark-! Let me go, Malfoy! And I didn't mean to touch you! It was an accident, I swear. I'm really sorry and--"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
I clamp my hands on my mouth.  
  
"And you stay until the light come back because I don't want you touching me anymore. Got it?"  
  
"Mmhm."  
  
I wonder when will the lights come back again. 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: The Mind of the Walking Encyclopedia  
Chapter Two - 2.24.o3  
Rated: PG  
Author: tainted black (penny@twistedcandy.org)  
AN: :) Thanks to Kerbi and Alexis McLean (oh...sometimes you aren't sure of what you're touching right away. personal experience. erm.). Finally came up with a decent title and I will change the categories to Humor and Romance. BTW, I'm just starting a new fanfic which will be the total opposite of this. Check it out some time.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Previous:   
  
My hand moves and it touches... What is this? Pat, pat. My eyes widen as realization dawns on me.  
  
"GRANGERRRRRRR!" A cold hand snatches mine and ruthlessly pulls me onto the seat. "STAY. DON'T YOU DARE MOVE."  
  
He sounds mad. Eeep. I know I should shouldn't say anything, but my mouth, it's not in my control anymore. Words start to spill out of my mouth before I can even think.  
  
"I'm going to get out and go find my compartment! I don't want to stay with you in the -dark-! Let me go, Malfoy! And I didn't mean to touch you! It was an accident, I swear. I'm really sorry and--"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
I clamp my hands on my mouth.  
  
"And you stay until the light come back because I don't want you touch me anymore. Got it?"  
  
"Mmhm."  
  
I wonder when will the lights come back again.  
  
--------------------------  
Chapter Two.  
  
You would think that since this train is full of wizards and witches, the lights would flicker back on in about a second, huh? But it has yet to happen. I've been sitting in this blasted compartment for about half an hour now, and frankly, I am getting rather bored.  
  
If this were anyone else -but- Malfoy, I would hum. I would sing. Hell, I would even put a Sonorus spell on my wand and proceed to karoake as I have never karoaked before! But this is Malfoy here. I sigh. Of all the times for the lights to go out, it just has to been when I am in this room. Hah! Every single god ever created must be laughing at me right now.  
  
I settle for twiddling my thumbs.  
  
Twiddle. Twiddle. Twiddle.  
  
"I hear that."  
  
My eyes widen in surprise. What the...? He hears my -twiddling-? What is he, a bloody bat?! I immediately stop.  
  
"Well, since I won't be going anywhere for a while, -now- can you please tell me what were Headmaster Dumbledore's instructions?"  
  
"No."  
  
I am getting frustrated and mad at him. Why can't he tell me what's going on? Is he really that mean, to let me go around on the first day without any idea as to what to do?  
  
"Why not? You do not have any right keeping it to yourself. You should tell your fellow prefects what were the instructions. In fact, it is your -duty- to inform your fellow prefects. And I for one would really--"  
  
"No."  
  
How dare he!?  
  
"Do you know what--fifty points from Slytherin for incompetence!"  
  
"You can't do that. We aren't at school yet," he says matter-of-factly.  
  
Ugh. He's right. Oh, well. Then I can't get points off for this! I raise my hand and swing it blindly against what I -think- his face is at.  
  
VWHHH--  
  
The lights flicker on. Crap. I blink rapidly, so that my eyes become accustom to the light. Then I look at Malfoy. My hand is about three millimeters away from his cheek. I feel like a deer caught in headlights. He is staring at me with this unreadable expression on his face. My hand drops.  
  
"I guess I will be going now."  
  
"You were intending to hit me," he says, now looking slightly amused.  
  
"No, I wasn't. There was a bug. A great big bug," I lie. "It was glowing."  
  
That sounded stupid, even to me.  
  
"You almost hit me," he repeats.  
  
I don't say anything and leave the compartment. Then I knock on the compartment to the left. This time, I am catious. I do not wish to repeat the same mistake again.  
  
"Hannah?"  
  
"Oh, Hermione? Come on in," Hannah says.  
  
"No, it's okay. I was just asking to see if there were any thing we needed to do when we reach Hogwarts..." I trail off.  
  
"Hmm, I don't think so. I didn't receive anything from the school, except for the regular school supplies list and a welcome back letter," she responds, still inside the compartment. "I can ask Terry, though--"  
  
I interrupt her. "It's perfectly all right! Thank you."  
  
Malfoy lied to me. I am tinted red with anger. He lied to -me-! Aghhh, how on earth was he selected for prefect anyways? Did his father bribe Dumbledore? No...Dumbledore cannot be bribed. How? Who else will pick him for--Snape! Why didn't I think of him sooner?  
  
I walk back into the compartment Harry, Ron, and I are sharing. Without knocking, I slide the door open and I am greeted by pie-covered Ron and a chocolate-covered Harry.  
  
"Let me guess: lights went off."  
  
Ron nods. "All this food, wasted! And that sudden stop...aurgh! Right after the trolley-lady came in too. Great timing, huh? Ugh, I need to wash all this food off..."  
  
"At least you don't have chocolate on you," mutters Harry. "I look like I've been rolling around on the Quidditch field in the rain."  
  
"At least you two smell nice?" I offer, laughing. "And you should put on your robes, honestly. Nobody would be able to notice if you cover yourself with your robes."  
  
They obey without protesting and I look over the remains of the food. I pick up a pastry that has been remarkably left untouched. Taking a bite of it, I sit down and glance out of the window. The fields were becoming familiar to me...  
  
"Hey you guys, is it just me, or are we arriving at Hogswarts earlier than expected?"   
  
"I guess so. I guess we all lost track of time when the lights went off," Harry answers.  
  
The doors suddenly slide open.  
  
"We're here already! Everybody out," Terry announces.  
  
We usher out of the room, leaving our bags where they were. The house elves will come get it. I wish they had gotten rid of house elves though, or at least, paid the poor creatures! I mean, they do all this work and what do they get in return? Absolutely nothing! It is not fair, I tell you! I wonder if there's any of my old S.P.E.W. buttons lying around in my bag...  
  
As soon as Ron, Harry, and I step off the train, I see people turning around to look at us.  
  
"Someone smells like pie."  
  
Ron starts to groan. 


	3. Chapter Three

Mind of the Walking Encyclopedia - Chapter 3  
Author: tainted black (penny@twistedcandy.org)  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Previous:   
  
We usher out of the room, leaving our bags where they were. The house elves will come get it. I wish they had gotten rid of house elves though, or at least, paid the poor creatures! I mean, they do all this work and what do they get in return? Absolutely nothing! It is not fair, I tell you! I wonder if there's any of my old S.P.E.W. buttons lying around in my bag...  
  
As soon as Ron, Harry, and I step off the train, I see people turning around to look at us.  
  
"Someone smells like pie."  
  
Ron starts to groan.   
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Ah, the sorting ceremony. The event that sets up your future at Hogswarts. Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. The one moment of fame for the Sorting Hat each year. The one--oh, who honesty cares? I certainly don't. After all, I've been through this since first year, and I have never missed a single one. And after a while, the kids all start to look the same to me.  
  
I stare blankly at Harry and Ron, who are muttering about how hungry they are. They just ate all that food from the trolley, and they're "starving" already. I can't believe it--where does all the food go? Do they have endless pits for stomachs? Hey...this would make a good paper for....well, something.  
  
"Zabott, Elaine."  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Ziggy, Anthony."  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Zoobert, Mark."  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF."  
  
There sure seems to be a long list of Z's this year. I swear, it's been about thirty minutes.  
  
"Zophun, Estella."  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Zumerler, Celeste."  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Zunic, Rayven."  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Where are all the Gryffindors, I wonder. I look at the table and remember that we recieved the first ten people. Everyone had looked a bit surprised at the sudden onslaught of new Gryffindors.  
  
"Zuvinch, Derek."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
That sounds like the end. I perk up instantly. Is it the end? Please say it's the end. I look over at Dumbledore, praying that no more names were on that list. I'm hungry. I'm starving. I haven't had anything to eat all day, except for one lousy pastry. Feed me! Oh, dear, I'm starting to pick up some habbits from Harry and Ron.  
  
Dumbledore stood up. "Well, we seem to have a lot of new students this year. Just a few announcements. The Forbidden Forest is still forbidden. We have a new teacher this year, Professor Silene, for the Defense Against Dark Arts, and... I don't believe there is anything else to say." He glanced at the other teachers and they all shook their heads. "So, dive in." He sat back down.  
  
Instantly food appeared. Oh, my beloved food. How would I do without thee? I eagerly grab at some roasted chicken and pumpkin juice.... This looks good. Hmm, so does the mashed potatoes. I dump some on my plate as well. Oh, and corn won't hurt me a bit. I grab a bit of that as well. I need something green now. Can't have all meat without any greens. I dump some salad near my mashed potatoes. What about dessert? Ahh. Cream pie.  
  
"Are you going to eat -all- of that?" Ron asks, staring at me. "That's a lot. Here, let me have some..."  
  
He's threatening my food! I wack him with my spoon. "No!"  
  
"Ow!" He sticks his injured index finger into his mouth. "That hurts, Mione. When did you get so bloody abusive?"  
  
I grin. "You big baby..."  
  
Harry smiles brightly. "I can't say I blame her for defending the food. I would do the same."  
  
"Oh, yea?" Ron asks. With his other hand, he reaches out for Harry's food.  
  
THRAWP!  
  
"OWWWW!" Ron screeches, and sticks three of his fingers into his mouth. Now he has the grand total of four. I giggle at the sight. He looks so funny! Everyone else is simply staring at him. The first years around him scoot to their other side.  
  
"I told you so," is all Harry says.  
  
"You're both trying to kill me!" I don't know how he on earth he can still talk clearly with all those fingers in his mouth.   
  
I smile wider and look around at the other tables. Silver eyes meet mine suddenly. I blink and then hiss. Malfoy. I stare at him, not wanting to loose this staring contest.  
  
He smirks in response and mouths, "You will not win."  
  
I cock an eyebrow up and mouth back, "You're on."  
  
And we stare. And stare. And you guessed it--stare. That git, does he actually think he can beat me? He can't beat me in anything. Well...maybe Quidditch, but if I try hard enough, I can be some sort of competition for him. It's not like I can't fly a bloody broom.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asks. "Are you okay? You seem to be staring off into space."  
  
I just nod my head and without looking away from Malfoy, I say, "I'm fine. I'm just... thinking."  
  
Malfoy's still smirking. Come to think of it, he doesn't do much except smirk. One of these days, I'm going to perminately wipe that stupid smirk off his face. I glare.  
  
"OY, HERMIONE, WATCH O--" Ron suddenly yells.  
  
SPLAT.  
  
...  
  
I blink. Malfoy's laughing his head off. I feel something...wet...against my cheek. My hand reaches up and... it's red. Oh, Merlin, am I bleeding!? It's red!  
  
"I'm bleeding! AHHH! I'm bleeding! OH MY MERLIN. I'M BLOODY BLEEDING!" I shout, jumping up from the bench. "I'M BLOODY BLEE--"  
  
Ron and Harry share a look and burst out laughing. The other Gryffindors laugh as well. And the other tables are turning around to see why am I yelling, and they begin to laugh. What's so funny?  
  
"Mione, it's just pie," Ron explains. He gets up and wipes off a piece with a napkin and lifts it to my nose. I sniff.  
  
"PIE?!"  
  
He nods solemnly. "Yes, pie. Someone threw a pie...and it missed me and it hit you."  
  
"PIE?!"  
  
He nods again. "Pie."  
  
"PIEEEEEEE!??!?!"  
  
"Pie."  
  
"ARGHHHHHHHHHH!" I turn towards the teachers, who are either looking away (like in McGonagall's case), smirking (blasted Snape), or simply looking...well, I don't know how to describe it. However Dumbledore is looking right now. "I demand you do something."  
  
Dumbledore smiles reassuringly at me. "Of course we will, Ms. Granger. Minus ten points off Gryffindor."  
  
Wait, no. I didn't mean like that! "Uhh...wait. Since it's the start of the term... Can I take it back?" I certainly don't want to get points off so soon.  
  
"Well, since you put it that way. No points deducted," Dumbledore says, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Thank you." I turn to Ron and Harry. "Now, I have to wash this off. I'll be back in about ten minutes, okay?" They nod in unison.  
  
I then walk out of the Great Hall and find myself heading towards Moaning Myrtle's bathrooms. She might need a visit, since I haven't visited her for a while. For a while, all I hear are my own footsteps echoing in the dimly lit hallway. It's quiet. I never realized just how Hogwarts was without any students rushing to get to class or Filch and Mrs. Norris hovering over a random corner.  
  
I start to hum to myself. Suddenly, I hear something else. Someone else's footsteps. Adrenaline starts to become present in my system. Maybe it's Harry or Ron checking up on me, I tell myself. It still doesn't make my heart pump any slower. I stop and I hear the footsteps stop. Then I feel somebody behind me, each breath hitting my neck. Without a sound, I slowly turn around.  
  
And I almost fall.  
  
"MALFOY?!"  
  
"The one and only," he snickers. "You should've seen your face, Granger, when you turned around. Your eyes were so wide!" He makes a goggly face at me. "Like this!"  
  
"You stupid git! Why are you following me?" I get over my shock quickly and glower at him.  
  
"Well, who can resist the opportunity of scaring you?" he responds, smirking.  
  
"Merlin, do you ever stop smirking?" I ask him.  
  
"Wha..what?" He looks surprised. Good. At least he isn't--oh, great. He's smirking again. "Why, now that I think about it, no. I smirk in my sleep, too."  
  
"Go away, Malfoy. Can't you see I'm trying to go wash my face?"  
  
"Washing your face won't help you at all," he comments. "You need to do a lot more than -that- to make yourself look decent."  
  
"Go away." Ignore him, ignore him, ignore him...  
  
He circles around me. "No, you need much more than a wash. I doubt even thirty consecutive baths in a roll won't help you. Maybe you need one of those -mud-baths." He laughs at his own joke.  
  
"That was pathetic," I say.  
  
He shrugs. "I tried. You just can't appreciate my sense of humor."  
  
"There's no humor to be appreciated," I retort.  
  
He shrugs again. "Whatever you say, Granger. By the way, you lost."   
  
With that, he walks away, leaving me a bit flustered about what just happened. Did he actually follow me just to tell me I "lost"? We haven't been on very good terms, but with every passing year, he seems to be a bit nicer to me. But then again, he, Ron, and Harry still have their little quarrels every now and then. Or maybe he's plotting something... I shrug and enter the bathroom.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
3.o9.o3 / Yay! A little more Draco/Hermione interaction. Why DID Draco follow her? What will happen next? Will they make wild passion love? (I doubt it, as it is rated PG, lol) Will they marry each other? Will Harry and Ron get into a fight with Draco? I don't know! xDDD I'm not being serious at all in this fic. Lol. My seriousness (is that a word?) has been installed into the other fic. (Have you guys noticed that they're updated on the same day?)  
  
Thanks to Alexis Mclean for reviewing! Reviews will be very, very, very nice. ^^v Ciao. 


	4. Chapter Four

Mind of the Walking Encyclopedia - Chapter 4  
  
Author: tainted black (penny@twistedcandy.org)  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
-------------------  
  
Previous:  
  
He circles around me. "No, you need much more than a wash. I doubt even thirty consecutive baths in a roll won't help you. Maybe you need one of those -mud-baths." He laughs at his own joke.  
  
"That was pathetic," I say.  
  
He shrugs. "I tried. You just can't appreciate my sense of humor."  
  
"There's no humor to be appreciated," I retort.  
  
He shrugs again. "Whatever you say, Granger. By the way, you lost."   
  
With that, he walks away, leaving me a bit flustered about what just happened. Did he actually follow me just to tell me I "lost"? We haven't been on very good terms, but with every passing year, he seems to be a bit nicer to me. But then again, he, Ron, and Harry still have their little quarrels every now and then. Or maybe he's plotting something... I shrug and enter the bathroom.  
  
----------------------------  
  
It's almost 7 o' clock. I am alone in the Great Hall, eating my breakfast. The back-to-school jitters had decided to come visit me--at 5 o' clock in the morning, and as a result, I couldn't fall back asleep. I eat my toast and jam and stare at the doors of the hall, silently willing someone, anyone, to come in. But of course, no one does.  
  
I sigh and tilt my head up to look at the enchanted ceiling. It looks like a clear and sunny day today, folks. No clouds or rain visible; a great day for Quidditch. Oh, wait. What's that? ... A cloud! Well, folks, there is a chance of darkening skies and--what? More clouds. And then...rain? I stare blankly up. Weird weather.  
  
"Is that fun, looking up like that?"  
  
I quickly turn my head to the side and--oww. I gently massage my neck and grimace. I had turned too fast. I hear a snicker and I groan.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
"Granger," he mocks. "Don't you have anything better to do than come down here at 7 in the morning?"  
  
"What about you?" I ask him, still rubbing my neck. "You're here, aren't you?"  
  
"I'm not the first one in here," he says, walking to the Slytherin table. A small plate of pancakes appear in front of him.  
  
I sigh. Whatever. It was too early in the morning to be dealing with him right now. I close my eyes and lean back against the chair. It's too early to be dealing with -anyone- right now. Then I open my eyes widely, suddenly remembering that he tricked me on the train.  
  
"You tricked me!" I suddenly yell. I stand up and saunter over to the Slytherin table.  
  
Malfoy is pouring maple syrup on his pancakes. "Pardon?"  
  
"You tricked me!"  
  
He doesn't even look at me. "What are you talking about, Granger?"  
  
"The. Train," I explain, enunciating each word. "You. Told. Me. There. Was. Some. Instruction."  
  
He stabs at a piece of the pancake with his fork. "No, I didn't. I didn't tell you anything." He makes a face at the pancake and shakes his fork, making the pancake wobble. "This looks a bit funny." He gives it another shake and the pancake wobbles again.  
  
I start fuming. "You should've told me," I stutter, desperately wishing I could wring his neck right now.  
  
"It's your own fault. Hey, does this pancake look a bit funny to you?" He sticks the fork with the pancake in front of my face. Shake. Wobble.  
  
"It is not my fault."  
  
Wobble, wobble goes the pancake.  
  
I twitch. Wobble. "Stop shaking the bloody pancake!"  
  
Of course, he smirks. Wobble. I bite the pancake off the fork and glare at him, syrup running down my chin. I place a hand on my hip and glare.  
  
"Oh, so intiminating," he says, laughing. "You should try that look more often. I'm sure it would frighten Potty and Weasel away!"  
  
"Nu--" I swallow the pancake. "You jerk."  
  
"Whatever makes you happy. Jerk, git, bastard, ferret, Malfoy, the names are endless!" He pokes at another piece of the pancake. "Food?"  
  
Stupid git! I continue to glare at him. He smirks again and all of a sudden, I see a pancake flying at me. I open my mouth to scream, but he sticks the pancake in my mouth again. I chew and swallow.  
  
"You -do- realize you're spoo--err, fork-feeding me, right?" I ask, hoping he would be disgusted and stop feeding me the pancakes.   
  
It works. He immediately drops the fork and stares at me and the pancakes in horror before quickly regaining his composure. "Of course I do. They're rather nasty pancakes, and who else but a Mudblood that doesn't know any better like them?"  
  
What? No, he's supposed to back off, not egg me on! I give up on him, really, I do. He's impossible. And he's supposed to be a prefect, huh? What was Dumbledore thinking?! I make my way back to the Gryffindor tables and pack up my books. This would be a good time to visit the library.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Madam Pince stares at me from behind her counter. She's not a very trusting woman, that Madam Pince. It's been six years and counting, and she still can't remember my name. Instead, she calls me "The-Girl-Who-Comes-Here-Every-Day."  
  
I sit at the last table from the entrance with my books, parchment, quills, and ink crowded around me. I carefully reread my summer assignments, making sure that each and everyone one of them is in pristine condition. They were.  
  
The clock ticks. 7:05.  
  
I wonder if anyone is up yet. Lavendar and Parvati certainly wouldn't be. Well, so wouldn't Harry or Ron either. Is anyone in this school even a morning person? I know I am, and maybe Malfoy.. Madam Pince, certainly... Who else?  
  
I look up and Madam Pince is still staring at me. What's wrong with this woman? Shouldn't she be putting books away? Lock the Restricted section? Eat breakfast? Does she even eat? I turn away from her.  
  
Tick. 7:06.  
  
Time sure goes by slow when you aren't doing anything. Maybe I should've stayed in the Great Hall with Malfoy. Wait, no. Anything would've been better than Malfoy.  
  
Even this? my mind asks.  
  
Yes, even this. With Madam Pince pretending to read a book with holes in it, trying to spy at me inconspicuously. With me turning back to look at the clock every few seconds. With--oh, blast it. No, it's not better.  
  
I stand up and gather my things. Even Malfoy would be better than this. His teasings would be a welcome compared to this awkward silence and Madam Pince's constant staring. As I walk pass Madam Pince, I can see that she is happy about me leaving.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"So, you've decided to come back?" asks Malfoy, still at his table. A couple of students are in here now and I sigh in relief. It won't be just me and him after all!  
  
I decide not to grace him with an answer. He's not worth it.  
  
"Hermione! You're up early." I see Ron rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and I grin.  
  
"I'm always up early."  
  
"Yea, but it's still too early." He stretches a bit and sits down next to me. "I can't believe we have Care of Magical Creatures first, especially in -this- weather! We're going to be soaked... I hope Hagrid actually has some decent creatures for us to deal with...and ugh, with the Slytherins again. Those slimey gits... Poor Hagrid."  
  
"Where's Harry?" I ask, not wanting to hear anymore about Slytherins.  
  
"He's on his way... He was right behind me when we got out of the common room. Well, unless he snuck back and went to sleep. Lucky bastard. I want to sleep too. Why am I out this early anyways?"  
  
I shrug. "Because you're so happy to be back at school?"  
  
He turns his head to look at me. "That's completely off. Wayyy off. The day I am happy to come back is...well, never."  
  
I smile. Ron, Ron, Ron. I then see Harry entering the Great Hall and I wave at him. He waves back and comes this way.  
  
"Good morning!" he greets us.  
  
"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" Ron groans, buring his head in his arms. "It's so early..."  
  
"That's because it's a beautiful day, I'm up, the sun's shining, and--"  
  
I interrupt. "Uh... It's raining. There's no sun. What made you so happy?"  
  
"I..." He blinks. "I don't know."  
  
"Maybe he's happy to be back at school," Ron mutters sarcastically, head still hidden. "He certainly sounds happy."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with being happy, is there?" Harry asks.  
  
"Mr. Sunshine. Pah!" Ron turns his head to the other side so that he doesn't have to hear us.  
  
"I guess he's not a morning person," I comment.  
  
"'Fraid not," Harry agrees.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
First class.  
  
We're all standing near Hagrid's hut, waiting for him to come out. The Slytherins are on one side and the Gryffindors on the other.  
  
"Is he even in there?" Pansy Parkinson speaks up. "Because if he's not... I'm going to go back in the castle. I'm going to get sick in this weather."  
  
"Yea. I mean, it won't do us any good just waiting for him," agrees Parvati. We all turn to her, mouths open. This was the first time any of us agreed with each other about anything. She blushes and looks down. "What? Pansy's right."  
  
Pansy semi-smiles at Parvati, and then looks back at the hut. "Draco...go in there and see if he's in."  
  
Malfoy stares at her. "Excuse me? Why don't you do it?"  
  
"Because... " she looks at her gang of Slytherin girls and one of them continues her sentence. "Because she shouldn't have to go slooshing in the -mud- just to get to that giant oaf." Pansy nods at the girl.  
  
"No. That doesn't mean I have to get -my- robes dirty," Malfoy says. "On the other hand, Granger there can't get anymore dirtier than she is. She can go. Or Potter. Or Weasley."  
  
Harry rolls his eyes and knocks at Hagrid's door, promptly getting the bottom of his robes dirty. "Hello? Hagrid, are you there? We have class today..."   
  
No answer.  
  
"Hagrid?" Harry tries again.  
  
"Just open the bloody door, Potter," Malfoy calls out. "Unless you can't even do -that-." Crabbe and Goyle chuckle.  
  
Ignoring Malfoy, Harry shouts, "Hagrid!"  
  
The door suddenly opens. We all leaned take a step forward to see what the deal is with Hagrid. Harry steps in.  
  
"Hagr--ahhh!"  
  
At the sound of his yell, many of us start scattering around or clutching onto each other unconsciously. Ron and I run to the house, getting our robes filthy, and peer inside. It's dark.  
  
"Lumos," I whisper, pulling my wand out. I can hear Ron doing the same. My eyes moves left and right, trying to spot Harry and Hagrid. I take a step forward.  
  
"Hermione... will you kindly get off my back?" Harry groans. I jump back.  
  
"Harry?" Ron looks down on the ground.  
  
"I tripped," Harry says sheepishly. He looks up at us. "And I found Hagrid." He points at Hagrid, who was busy cooing to... I point my glowing wand at him. It looks like a rabbit, but it... I tilt my head, trying to recall what it was called.  
  
"Cabbit?"  
  
Hagrid looks up. "Yeh're right, Hermione." He pats its head. "I was thinkin' that it'll make a good first class lesson... Hey, what are yeh guys doin' here anyways? It's not time fo' class."  
  
"Uh, Hagrid, class started about ten minutes ago," Ron informs. He juts his thumb outside.  
  
Hagrid blinks. "Oh. Thanks fo' tellin' me. I should'a come out before, buh this little guy is jus' so cute."  
  
"And for the first time ever, not dangerous," Ron mutters.  
  
"Do any o' yeh wanna get that crate?"  
  
"Uh, sure." Harry stands back up and picks up the crates full of cabbits. We walk outside and see the class waiting for us.  
  
"About time," Malfoy says. "I was about to go back to the castle with Crabbe and Goyle."  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry says, setting the crate down.  
  
Hagrid opens the crate and points down. "These are--"  
  
"Cabbits!" Lavender squeals happily. She immediately forgets about the rain and the cold weather. "I love them! They're so cute."  
  
Hagrid beams. "I knew yeh would like 'em. They are cats n' rabbits together... So thus, yeh've gots cabbits. An' I don' know, but... do yeh want these to be yeh first project? I have other stuff in mind, but if yeh really want to study 'em fo' a while, tha' be fine with me."  
  
I swear Lavender has hearts in her eyes. She picks one up and holds it against her chest, stroking it tenderly. "Really? I want this to be a project." Looking around the class, she narrows her eyes, daring anyone to oppose her. The cabbit in her arms meows.  
  
"Okay, then. They are yeh first project. Yeh'll have these little creatures fo' 'bout... a month, eh? Try 'em out. Buh yeh've gots to get another partner... I don't have enough fo' all of yeh guys."  
  
I sigh. I dread that word. "Partners". Harry and Ron always partner up, and I'm always stuck with Neville. Not that he's a bad partner, but I do wish he wasn't so forgetful. I can see Harry and Ron partnering up right now and I look around for Neville. But to my surprise, Neville is with Lavender. Well, there goes -my- partner. What am I going to do now? Everyone else is sure to be partnered up already... I raise my hand.  
  
"Hermione?" Hagrid asks.  
  
"I... I don't have a partner," I say.  
  
"Oh. Hold up," he says, looking over the crowd of students. "Who's not partnered?" Malfoy raises his hands, frowning. "Okay, Hermione, yeh can go wit' Malfoy ove' there..."  
  
Malfoy? What? Why isn't he with Pansy?  
  
I reluctantly walk over to Malfoy. "Where's Pansy?" I immediately question him.  
  
"She, somehow, partnered up with Parvati. She says she and Parvati just might get along this year. It might have also been because I told her to bugger off," he says.  
  
"You told her to bugger off? Isn't that a bit... rude?"  
  
"Not at all. Hey, grab a cabbit and let's get going. I don't want to be standing out here in the rain all day."  
  
"What color cabbit?" I look over at the crate. These cabbits sure were lively and colorful. They came in every single shade imaginable.   
  
"I don't care."  
  
I grab a deep blue one and hand it over to Malfoy. He stares down at it and puts his finger on its nose. "Cabbit."  
  
It stares back at him with its silver eyes.  
  
He continues to stare.  
  
"Meow."  
  
He smirks. "Cute. Good cabbit." He pats its head. "Very good cabbit. I shall call you... Cabbit. How's that, cabbit?"  
  
"You can't call it Cabbit," I snap. "That's a stupid name."  
  
"Well, I bet it's better than whatever -you- had in mind," he says rather cheerfully.  
  
"Fluffy is much better than Cabbit," I argue.  
  
He raises his eyebrow. "Fluffy the cabbit?"  
  
"Better than Cabbit the cabbit!"  
  
"Oh, yea?" He looks at the cabbit. "Hey, cabbit, you like that name Cabbit?"  
  
"Meow," goes the cabbit.  
  
I frown. "Traitor."  
  
Malfoy smirks again. "Draco: two. Granger: zip. Notta. None, zippo, nothing. You will never win."  
  
I sigh defeatedly. I'm afraid I'm beginning to think he's right about that.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
3.15.o3 / Yea, I'm afraid nothing very original. Cliche... Eh. But this will not be about raising an animal for a project. *frowns* I'm writing this blindly... Maybe a couple more chapters and I might be able to present some sort of plot for you guys. ^^;  
  
Thanks to: Sai, Talyn, and Alexis McLean. Hope you guys had some fun reading this chapter. *smirks* Draco/Hermione interaction in every chapter, wee. 


	5. Chapter Five

In the Mind of the Walking Encyclopedia - Chapter 5  
Author: tainted black (penny@twistedcandy.org)  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
-------------------  
  
Previous:  
  
"Fluffy is much better that Cabbit," I argue.  
  
He raises his eyebrow. "Fluffy the cabbit?"  
  
"Better than Cabbit the cabbit!"  
  
"Oh, yea?" He looks at the cabbit. "Hey, cabbit, you like that name Cabbit?"  
  
"Meow," goes the cabbit.  
  
I frown. "Traitor."  
  
Malfoy smirks again. "Draco: two. Granger: zip. Notta. None, zippo, nothing. You will never win."  
  
I sigh defeatedly. I'm afraid I'm beginning to think he's right about that.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
The rain had simmered down to a nice drizzle and a rainbow is beginning to form overhead. Tiny rays of lights are beaming through the clouds and the animals are starting to come out again. The entire place smells of that fresh rain scent. I would even call it nice, except for one tiny thing...  
  
"Granger!" Malfoy shouts, running back and forth in a comical manner. "This little beast won't let go of my finger. Get it off!"  
  
I roll my eyes at him. Serves him right, hah! What cabbit in the right world would like the name Cabbit? I reluctantly grab Malfoy as he once again runs past me and kick him in the shins. He falls.  
  
"Why did you do -that- for?" he grumbles to the ground, still shaking his finger.  
  
"Did I do that?" I ask sweetly. "I didn't mean to--I didn't know you were -that- weak."  
  
"Just get the bloody beast off me."  
  
I tug at the cabbit biting on his finger. It doesn't budge. Strange. I poke at it. Nope, nothing. I sigh and pull out my wand, mumbling "relaxum"* under my breath. The cabbit releases Malfoy's fingers and it stares up at me with its big silver eyes.. Awww, it's so cute! I pick it up and cuddle it.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Malfoy cautions, moving to sit on a rock.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I did that and it -bit- me."  
  
"Maybe it likes the way you taste," I say sarcastically.  
  
"Which would explain why it doesn't like your taste. I don't blame it, though. Why would Cabbit want to take a bite out of -you- when it can bite -me-?"  
  
That was the most stupidest thing I've ever heard of. I tell him so. "That was the most stupidest thing I've ever heard of."  
  
"Makes sense to me. I'm a Malfoy. You're a Granger," he says, sneering. "The cabbit is afraid that if it bites you, it will die of poisoning."  
  
"In your dreams, Malfoy," I shot back. "You and I are exactly the same. We are made out of the same material. Skin is merely an ever-changing organ that contains many cells. It consists of the epidermis, the dermis, and the subcutaneous tissue. The epidermis is the outer layer of the skin and it contains five layers--"   
  
"Yes, yes, I know that, but so what?" Malfoy resorts to glaring at me.  
  
I grin inwardly. "I take it I gain a point?" I stroke the cabbit and it begins to purr.  
  
"No. Because a Malfoy tastes much better than a Granger." His silver-blue orbs are challenging me again.  
  
"You're just a sore loser."  
  
"Oh?" He begins to snicker. "Am I? Here, you want a taste? I'm sure those Mudblood germs will wash off in this drizzle." He lifts his arm to my face.  
  
I stare at his pale arm.  
  
"Merlin, you need to get out more. That color isn't healthy."  
  
He narrows his eyes at me. "It is healthy."  
  
I hold up one of my arms against his. "Look, you see--at least -mine- has some color. Yours is just all white! Do you even tan when you play Quidditch?"  
  
He puts his arm down and unconsciously takes the cabbit from me, stroking its deep blue fur. "Why are we talking about skin color? We're supposed to be watching this thing."  
  
So, he was uncomfortable, huh? I should back down, but this was Malfoy for Merlin's sake! It's not like -he- hasn't backed down when he made -me- uncomfortable. Payback time.  
  
"You don't tan," I state simply.  
  
"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," he says.  
  
"You don't."  
  
"Yes, I do!"  
  
"Then how come you aren't tanned?"  
  
"Why are we talking about me being able to tan or not?"  
  
"Ah ha!"  
  
"Ah ha, -what-?"  
  
"You don't."  
  
He stares incredulously at me. "You're strange. Now I know why I never bothered to talk to you before."  
  
"What?! I am not strange. I am perfectly normal. I believe you have got it wrong--if anyone here is strange, it would certainly be -you-, Mr. Malfoy." I pluck the cabbit from his arms and pet its head. "And stop abusing the poor thing."  
  
"Me?" He screeches. "Me?! Look at you, I don't think it wants to be touched by you either! It's practically squirming to get away."  
  
"You're lying. It likes me. Don't you, Fluffy?" I raise the cabbit up to my face and smile happily at it.  
  
"Its name is Cabbit. We've already established that," he says, crossing his arms.  
  
"When it's with me, I call it Fluffy. You can call it Cabbit," I reply.  
  
"Fluffy Cabbit?" He scrutinizes his nose.  
  
"Sure, why not?" The cabbit suddenly jumps from my arms.  
  
"See! I told you it didn't like it!" Malfoy declares. "Now it's running away. You go get it."  
  
"Fine, fine!" I throw my hands up and grudgely jog after it.  
  
Fluffy Cabbit is heading towards the blasted Forbidden Forets. Wonderful. It better not go in the forest. I start yelling at it to stop, but of course, it doesn't listen to me. Stupid animals never listen to me, even if it's for their own safety. It runs into the forest before I can put the Petrificus Totalis spell on it. I stop jogging and turn back to Malfoy--who is still standing at the same place.  
  
"Malfoy!" I yell, frustrated. "Fluffy Cabbit went into the forest."  
  
"Cabbit," he corrects me.  
  
"Come on, let's go get the bloody thing," I grumble.  
  
"How about you go get it? I'll just sit here, enjoying this lovely weather..." He leans against a tree.  
  
I stare angrily at him. Oh, if looks could kill, Malfoy would certainly be dead on the spot. Fine, if he wants to be this way, I don't care. I turn around again and step towards the forest.  
  
"What are you doing?" he shouts. "Don't you know anything, Granger? The forest is -forbidden-! Just leave the blasted cabbit alone, I'm sure he'll come back to that big oaf when we're gone. Besides, the sky is darkening again, we should head back to class. The hour's almost up."  
  
"Aw, I didn't know you cared. But I'm getting that cabbit back. That poor creature, all alone in the forest with no one to protect it..." I stamp my foot. "I just cannot leave it alone. If I'm late, tell Hagrid I'll come back in about five or ten minutes."  
  
Without another word, he nods his head and heads back towards the class.  
  
I wait until he's out of sight before running into the forest.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Fifteen minutes later, I realize that this is not the smartest idea I've ever had.  
  
I'm without a doubt, lost. Lost in the Forbidden Forest. And I can't find that blasted cabbit anywhere. Did I mention I was lost? Then I suddenly remember I still have my wand. Whoo hoo, I guess I wasn't as lost as I thought I was before.  
  
I hold my wand up. "Point me."  
  
But lightning suddenly strikes the tree near me and I shriek, dropping my wand. And I thought this couldn't get any worse, yea, right. I drop to my knees and feel around for my wand; it's too dark to see anything.  
  
Lightning strikes again and I spot my wand lying next to the fallen tree. I reach out for it, but stop. I see that the first tree was slowly starting to catch on fire--and the fire was spreading to my wand! Oh, no! But I need my wand back... Closing my eyes, I attempt to grab at the wand, but the fire has started to spread to my wand.  
  
"Nooooooooooo," I wail. "My wandddddd! No, no, no!" I stomp on my wand, putting the fire out. Then I pick it up. My beautiful mahogany wand is half black now. I know it isn't totally useless, but I knew better than to wave a broken wand around. I stick it into my robe regretfully.  
  
So now I'm totally lost in the Forbidden Forest and practically wandless. Okay, so -now- it cannot possibly get any worse.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
3/22/o3. Short chapter, yea, but I think I actually have a plot. ^___^ Mwahaha, whoo! I'm going to work on the next chapter of this as soon as I upload this one... So it'll probably be out tonight. *grins*  
  
Oh, and the reason Hermione and Draco aren't with the class is because everyone was spread around Hagrid's hut, and those two went a bit farther away from everyone else. ^^;  
  
* Relaxum - Latin for release, I believe. xDD   
  
Thanks to Krissy and C-fleurbleue for reviewing.  
  
Please review. ^_^ 


	6. Chapter Six

In the Mind of the Walking Encyclopedia - Chapter 6  
Author: tainted black (penny@twistedcandy.org)  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Previous:   
  
Lightning strikes again and I spot my wand lying next to the fallen tree. I reach out for it, but stop. I see that the first tree was slowly starting to catch on fire--and the fire was spreading to my wand! Oh, no! But I need my wand back... Closing my eyes, I attempt to grab at the wand, but the fire has started to spread to my wand.  
  
"Nooooooooooo," I wail. "My wandddddd! No, no, no!" I stomp on my wand, putting the fire out. Then I pick it up. My beautiful mahogany wand is half black now. I know it isn't totally useless, but I knew better than waving a broken wand around. I stick it into my robe regretfully.  
  
So now I'm totally lost in the Forbidden Forest and practically wandless. Okay, so -now- it cannot possibly get any worse.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
I was wrong. Oh, how I was wrong.  
  
Me, Hermione Granger, was wrong. For the second time in a row! The world must be coming to an end.  
  
Okay, so I'm being a bit over dramatic. But anyways... I was wrong.  
  
The bush in front of me is rustling violently. To say I am scared is an understatment--I am frightened out of my wits! I began backing away from shaking bush slowly, careful not to make any noise.  
  
A pair of yellow eyes peers at me. I gulp. Not good. Not good at all.   
  
Frantic, I begin to ransack my brain for any ideas as to what it was. What creature has yellow eyes and lives in the Forbidden Forest? An image of a centuar appears in my mind. Nope, wrong. A centaur wouldn't be growling at me like this. A red lizard? They have yellow eyes. No, this thing was much bigger than any lizard. Some sort of snake? A spider?   
  
A claw comes out of the bush. While I'm at it, those are really sharp looking claws.  
  
"A nundu!" I cry out. That's what it is!  
  
For those who don't know, a nundu is a giant leopard. It is usually very quiet and the victim doesn't know it's there until it is too late. All in all, not a wonderful thing to meet.  
  
It springs up from the bush and lands on its four feet, eyes still on me.  
  
I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, my brain sings. I mentally yell at it to shut up. It doesn't.  
  
Dead, dead, dead.  
  
That's when my animal instincts kicked in. To be the hunter or the hunted! To fight or flee! To hiss or scatter! To lay low or fly high! To--oh, I shouldn't be wasting my breath on this. I run blindly in the dark, knowing full well it is futile to do so.  
  
I hear it running after me and I scream loudly.  
  
"AHHHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
I really don't expect anyone to hear me, though.  
  
I quickly reach a dead end. Oh crap. What a way to die. I really thought I would die doing something honorable, like fighting the Dark Lord or something. Maybe even die of old age. But come on now, I'm going to die because an animal on the first real day of school! It's pretty pathetic.  
  
The nundu knows that its prey is cornered. It stops running and starts walking at a leisurely pace towards me. I close my eyes, hoping it wouldn't be -too- painful. I had really wanted to do a lot with my life, too. I wanted to be a teacher or an auror after I graduated Hogwarts, and raise up a family and...what's taking the blasted nundu so long? I open one eye. And then the other.  
  
What in the world...?  
  
The nundu isn't moving. It isn't even blinking. What happened? This must be a trick! It wants me to move so that it can pounce on me! ... Or maybe not. I take tiny steps to it and stare at its face. It's still not moving. Huh...  
  
The rain is falling harder now, but the nundu is frozen there. I then hear footsteps. Oh, great, this better not be another animal.  
  
"Hello?" I call out tentively. "Is anyone there?"  
  
"I knew you were lost," comes that unmistakable voice.  
  
"Malfoy! I thought you went to Hagrid's," I say.  
  
"I was on my way there. But then I wanted to make sure you actually came back, so I walked back to where we originally were and waited for you," he explains, coming into view. "Now I'm all dirty."  
  
"I didn't know you cared," I say.  
  
"I don't," he quickly replies. "I just don't want to get in trouble because you decided to play let's-get-the-cabbit."  
  
"Why would you get in trouble if I'm the one chasing after the cabbit?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know," he says sarcastically. "Maybe McGonagall would yell at me for being unresponsible and letting her precious student go by herself into the Forbidden Forest. Or wait, maybe that oaf would accuse me of forcing you to go in."  
  
I think about it for a while. "Okay, you're right. I shouldn't have gone into the forest. Let's get out of here!"  
  
Malfoy points his wand out. "Point me." His wand points to the north. "Come on Granger, let's go. If this way is north, then the school would be down the other way, as the Forbidden Forest is to the west of the school."  
  
I just nod my head and begin to follow him when...  
  
"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!"  
  
We pause and slowly turn back towards the nundu.  
  
Malfoy curses under his breath and points his wand back at the nundu. "Why don't you just shut up and freeze like the good little cat you are?" he shouts at it.  
  
The nundu doesn't hesitate to leap out at Malfoy.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" he shouts.  
  
The nundu seems to have been expecting it and it moves to the side, missing the spell by a meter. It then attempts to pounce on Malfoy, but Malfoy had already moved from the spot he was standing in.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" he tries again. "Bloody hell, Granger, why are you just standing for? Help me!"  
  
"I can't!" I shout. "My wand got on fire and--WATCH OUT!"  
  
Malfoy moves with astonishing speed away from the nundu and he glares at it. "This thing is starting to annoy me. Impedimenta!"  
  
The nundu slows down, but not by much. It is now going as fast as the cars on a highway--when there's no traffic.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Again, the spell misses the monster, but narrowly. I watch Malfoy, who doesn't seem the least bit tired, but his moves are starting to become sloppier due to the mud on the ground. I know the rain must be getting in his eyes, but he doesn't brush them away with his hands.  
  
"You bloody beast! Just -freeze-!" He steps backwards into a particulary large puddle of rainwater and he slips down, dropping his wand.  
  
"Shit," he curses. The nundu is less than a meter away from him and it reaches out for Malfoy with its pointed claws. I quickly turn my head to the left and right, looking for his wand. If I can get it...I can freeze the monster before it eats Malfoy!  
  
There! It's about three meters away from me and I run towards it. The beast is almost on Malfoy now and I take off my shoe to throw at its head.  
  
"You stupid monster! Come and get me!" I shout. "I'm the one you originally wanted!"  
  
"What are you doing, Granger!?" Malfoy barks at me. "Stop trying to be brave and find my wand already! I'll distract it."  
  
"Too late!" I exclaim. I grab the wand and wave it around. "Come on, nundu, you big brute!"  
  
It looks at Malfoy and I, trying to decide which one it should eat first. Then it moves towards Malfoy again and I hear Malfoy shout with pain.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus! Petrificus Totalus! Petrificus Totalus!" I yell.  
  
This time, none of the spells miss the nundu. It begins to fall backwards near me and I drop the wand in panic. I am just out of the way when I hear it crash where I was just standing.  
  
"That was a close one," I mutter. I run over to Malfoy who is still lying on the puddle and staring at me. I see there's some blood on his legs.  
  
"Why do you have to go around being the hero," he says, not asks, in his characteristic drawl. "You bloody Gryffindors just always -have- to be the heroes, even if it's your own bloody fault." He struggles to stand up, but falls down. "Damn it."  
  
I bend down on my knees and look at his legs. "It scratched you."  
  
"Well, gee, thanks for pointing out the obvious."  
  
"But I suppose you're fine, since you're still able to come up with witty remarks."  
  
He smirks for a couple of seconds before looking down at his leg. He frowns and runs a hand through his soaked hair. I can't help but notice he doesn't look all that bad when his hair is free of the gel.  
  
I cautiously place my hand over his legs.  
  
"Don't touch me," he says. But his voice isn't as threatening as before and I take it as an okay.  
  
"Stop being such a machoman," I whisper. "I know a couple of things about wounds, so trust me, okay?"  
  
"Why should I trust you?"  
  
"You have no one else to trust."  
  
"I have myself."  
  
"That won't be good enough." Merlin, he's so stubborn!  
  
"How about you just go get my wand and I'll heal myself?"  
  
I sigh. "I can't. The nundu fell on it."  
  
"That's just great. I just hope that bloody thing doesn't get over the spell again," he mutters darkly. "How did it get over the first so fast anyways?"  
  
"You probably didn't put enough into it," I respond absently. "Now let me at least put something around your leg."  
  
"I can do it myself. Just tell me what to do and--"  
  
I interrupt him. "No. It will just take too much time."  
  
"There's just no point in arguing with you, is there?" Malfoy sighs defeatedly.  
  
"You should've realized before." I smile at him and I gently push the bottom of his robes up to his knees.  
  
"I'm still winning, you know." He smirks.  
  
Ugh. He's still going on about it. "Whatever you say, Malfoy."   
  
I grimace as I see one long scratch on his right leg. It was from his ankle to his knee and it was bleeding profusely. Without bothering to think about it, I rip the sleeve of my robe off and wrap it carefully around his leg.  
  
"This'll hurt for a second," I warn. I then tighten the fabric and twist it into double knot. He hisses a bit, but doesn't do anything else.  
  
"There." I stand up. "All done! We should get going now..."  
  
"Problem there, Granger. How do we go back if we don't know where to go? Both of our wands are now useless." He holds out his hand, letting the rain fall on it. "And the rain is coming harder than before. There's going to be a storm tonight. Have any idea?"  
  
I bite my lower lip and scan the area. "We might have to walk around for a den or cave."  
  
"And leave this nundu alone? It's going to come after my blood!"  
  
"Just leave it alone. I'm sure it will go away on its own."  
  
He rolls his eyes. "You Gryffindors obviously no knowledge of the animal world, do you? When it pulls itself out of the spell, it's going to be hungry and mad. And it's going to smell my blood. And then it will come after us!"  
  
"Not unless we're back at Hogwarts," I snap.  
  
"You are too optimistic."  
  
"You are too pessimistic." I stick my tongue out at him. "Let's get going."  
  
Malfoy again struggles to stand. I grab his arm and feel him stiffen against me before pulling himself away.  
  
"Look, you're going to need my help whether you like it or not," I point out. "So you might as well just go along with it. As much as I don't want you to, just lean against me so it would be easier to walk. I don't want you slowing us down."  
  
He makes a face and warily leans against me.  
  
"Let's go," he says tiredly.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
3/22/o3 - Well, I actually had this down about an hour later, but I was so caught up in trying to write chapter five of "The Beginning of the End" that I forgot to upload it. ^^; Here it is now!   
  
And see! Now I have a plot. *grins* But someone please tell me if this has been done before. To my knowledge, it hasn't. *shrugs* By the way, I changed the rating from PG to PG-13. *shrugs* I don't know if one could cuss in PG fics. Lol. I highly doubt it though.   
  
The Nundu is a real magical beast in the wizarding world. ^_^ Look it up, if you don't believe me.  
  
*blinks* Whoa. ^^; I have more than one review. *cheers*   
  
Thanks to: SotMoon (wow, I can't believe you went through all the chapters reviewing! ^_______^ ), Elfmoon87 (since we don't know much about our dear Mione here, I imagined her to be very moral...or very sarcastic. xD. lol, and yep, it got worse ), and DarkflamesSolitude (glad you like the fic so far :D ).  
  
Please review. ^_____^ You would make me very happy if you do. 


	7. Chapter Seven

In the Mind of the Walking Encyclopedia - Chapter 7  
Author: tainted black (penny@twistedcandy.org)  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Previous:   
  
He rolls his eyes. "You Gryffindors obviously no knowledge of the animal world, do you? When it pulls itself out of the spell, it's going to be hungry and mad. And it's going to smell my blood. And then it will come after us!"  
  
"Not unless we're back at Hogwarts," I snap.  
  
"You are too optimistic."  
  
"You are too pessimistic." I stick my tongue out at him. "Let's get going."  
  
Malfoy again struggles to stand. I grab his arm and feel him stiffen against me before pulling himself away.  
  
"Look, you're going to need my help whether you like it or not," I point out. "So you might as well just go along with it. As much as I don't want you to, just lean against me so it would be easier to walk. I don't want you slowing us down."  
  
He makes a face and warily leans against me.  
  
"Let's go," he says tiredly.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"That doesn't look like a den to me," Malfoy comments, making a face. "Are you -sure- that it's a den?"  
  
"Yes, Malfoy," I say, stretching out his name. "It's a den."  
  
He takes a step forward with his good foot and then pulls back. "How do I know if there aren't any animals waiting to eat me?"  
  
"Why are you so untrusting? There are no animals, I assure you," I say. I'm starting to regret not letting the nundu eat him. But if it weren't for him, the nundu would be chewing on my bones right now. I sigh. I owe him--big time.  
  
"And how do I know if you aren't going to leave me here to die while you are frolicking your way back to the school?"  
  
Hey, that's a good idea... But I can't do that. I can't do that to the guy who just saved me, even though it was to cover his own arse.  
  
"You just have to trust me on this." I grin. "Unless you want me to leave you here, in the rain, where the nundu can eat you." If it works on Harry and Ron with school work, then this should work on Malfoy with the nundu!  
  
His eyes widen. "You are positively evil, Granger."  
  
"I try," I respond sarcastically. I pull his arm as I walk to the den, making him follow dutifully next to me.  
  
"Home sweet home," he mutters, staring at the den in contempt. "I've always wanted to have a house like this, you know? A little animal dung here and there, oh, some bones here, and the tele right in between."  
  
I stare blankly at him. "You -are- kidding, right?"  
  
He looks at me and smirks. "What do you think?"  
  
"I don't think you are..."  
  
Malfoy shakes his head. "I'm not even going to bother answering you." He limps to the only uncluttered side of the den and sits down. What nerve! I'm not going to sit next to all that animal dung or bones.  
  
"If somebody told me the that I was going to go get lost in the forest with you of all people on the second day of school, I would've hexed them to Pluto," he mutters. "And now look where I am! And to make matters worse, our wands don't even work right."  
  
"It's not like I -asked- to be in this situation too," I say. "I didn't go up to the Fates and beg them to be alone with -you-."  
  
"And my robes are dirty," he says suddenly. "Look, mud all over." He wipes at the mud on his robes, but only succeeds in spreading it more. He looks up at me. "You just -had- to get that cabbit, didn't you?"  
  
There's no point in arguing with him, I reason. It would lead to us shouting at each other again, and there really is not point in -that-.  
  
"You just couldn't leave it alone," he continues. "I -told- you to leave it alone, but did you listen to me? Oh, no. You're too good to listen to me."  
  
Grr.  
  
"You all think you're too good, don't you? You and those other two, getting away with everything. Even if you break all the rules in the book, Dumbledore would still keep you in the school," he goes on bitterly. "Whereas anyone else would have been sent away in an instant. What makes you three so special?"  
  
I can't take this anymore.  
  
"It's because you're the Golden Trio. You're--"  
  
"Shut up," I cry angrily. "You know, we didn't ask for -any- of that stuff! Do you think we -want- to have all these adventures? Do you think we -want- to have our lives in on the line? You have no idea how much Harry wishes for a normal life, how much Ron wishes that he wasn't known as a sidekick on all this, how much I wish I didn't have to watch my back!"  
  
"Then why do you insist on prancing around the school like you own it?" he shouts back. "What makes you so indispensable to Hogwarts?"  
  
"We do -not- prance around the school!"  
  
He narrows his eyes. "Oh, you think you don't? How about that high and mighty walk you three seem to have all adopted since second year?"  
  
"-Us-?" I screech. "What about you, you and your pompous, prejudiced ways! What walk would you call that? The walk of the Malfoy?!"  
  
"I don't prance around like I own the school."  
  
"No," I agree, "-you- prance around like you own the entire wizarding world! You who categorize other witches and wizards based on their background! You are narrow-minded, Malfoy."  
  
"Look who's talking," he grumbles. "Face it Granger, you have just as much prejudice as me."  
  
I raise my eyebrow. "How?" I challenge him.  
  
"Tell me...what do you think of Slytherins?"  
  
"Mean, nasty, cruel, sadistic, future Death Eaters," I instantly list.  
  
"And Ravenclaws?"  
  
"Smart, studious, tolerant--"  
  
"Hufflepuffs?"  
  
"Loyal, faithful, brave, fun--"  
  
"Gryffindors?"  
  
"Brave, loyal, nice, amazing--"  
  
"You see, you've stereotyped all of the different groups right there," he says. "You automatically think that if we're in Slytherin, we're bad folks. Face it, you're not all that different from me, or from anyone else in the matter. The only difference is that -your- stereotypes are based upon which house they came from."  
  
I stop. He was right.  
  
"But anyways, there's no point in arguing," Malfoy says.  
  
"No, really," I say. "It's all your fault anyways. You started it." Why did I have to go saying -that- for? We're going to get into another argument.  
  
"Right. So anyways..."   
  
He didn't comment on it. He didn't deny it. I'm a bit startled, actually. Maybe he wasn't as thick as I thought he was.  
  
I turn back around so that I'm facing out of the cave. Malfoy said there was going to be a storm tonight, but it looks like it's going to happen now. I briefly wonder if any of the others would have noticed I was gone yet... Oh, but wait. I would be having Arithmancy right now--Harry and Ron wouldn't notice until lunch, probably.  
  
Running a hand through my wet hair, I turn back to Malfoy. He's picking at the temporary band-aid I've created for him. Oh, dear, I hope it hasn't been soaked with blood already. But it was bleeding quite a bit when I had tied it on. It couldn't have been more than thirty minutes ago. I unwillingly walk over to him.  
  
"What do you want?" he asks, looking up at me through his bangs. I didn't know he had bangs. Well, I didn't know he had anything besides gel.  
  
"Let me see your leg."  
  
"You already saw it."  
  
"Yes, but let me see it again."  
  
"I didn't think you were -that- morbid," he says. "And no, you don't get to see it. Leave me alone."  
  
I was just trying to help! "Fine," I respond curtly. I sit down next to him.  
  
"Didn't I say to leave me alone?"  
  
"There's no where else to sit that doesn't have crap," I reply. "Unless -you- want to move and sit in it."  
  
"I was here first," he declares.  
  
"So what? I found the cave."  
  
"Fine. You can sit there." Malfoy picks up a stick and sets it between us. "Do not cross the line."  
  
"Stick," I correct. "And I don't want to."  
  
We proceed to sit in silence. The rain continues on loudly, and every now and then I hear some thunder. After ten minutes, I steal a glance at him. He's staring blankly at the adjacent wall, making circles with his index finger.  
  
The thunder booms again.  
  
I've never been afraid of thunder or lightning. If anything, I find it oddly thrilling. I only wish that I could stand out there right now--hey, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. Every time there's a thunderstorm in the making, I am always out there to watch it. Mum says it's dangerous, and I always tell her it's not until the first one strikes. I smile. She's afraid that it will one day hit me first. But that's a chance I'm willing to take.  
  
I stand up and dust myself.  
  
"What are you doing?" Malfoy turns his head my way.  
  
"I'm going to go out and look at the sky," I reply.  
  
"For someone who's so awfully smart, you sure are a bit stupid at times," he says. "You could get fried out there."  
  
"You sound like my mother."  
  
He turns his attention back to the wall.  
  
Walking out of the den, I begin to doubt myself. Should I be doing it, this time? I'm out in a forest and there's no car to run to in case something -does- happen. Before I can change my mind, I walk faster.  
  
Now I'm out. It's too late to change my mind. I close my eyes and breathe in the air. It's nice, this natural sort of air. Thunder booms again and I open my eyes. In the distance, I can see the lightning flash. Pretty... The lightning crackles. Well, that should be enough looking for now. I remember the lightning has been going on for a while...   
  
I jog back to the den, where I see Malfoy attempting to build a fire. He has all these sticks on the ground is rubbing two sticks together vigorously. I suddenly have a mental picture of him in a caveman outfit grunting "me ugha Malfoy ooga booga". I clutch at my stomach and laugh. Oh, Merlin, that's hilarious!  
  
Malfoy looks up, his silver eyes piercing into my brown ones. "Glad someone's having fun." He continues to rub the sticks together.  
  
"Oh, hahahahahahahaha!" I point and laugh at him.  
  
He growls. "Stop it. I don't see what's so funny."  
  
"Oooh...gah... Boog..ah, ahahhahaa!"  
  
"Have you lost your ability to speak, Granger?"   
  
There's some sort of spark on the twigs and Malfoy grins triumphedly. I hear background music in my head--"Space Odyssey." You know, that song they play for human civilization. Nuh... Nuh... NUH NUH! Yes, that one. I almost fall to the ground laughing.  
  
The den becomes brighter and Malfoy beams at his 'creation'.   
  
Ladies and gentlemen, we have fire!  
  
----------------------------------  
  
3.3o.o3 - It took me soooo long to find the name of that instrumental piece. Hahahaha, this was a fun chapter to write, actually. It only took me about an hour (due to that blasted song). I'm a bit iffy about the argument, though. But I hope you guys had a nice laugh at the end. If you still have no idea what song it is...go download it, and I'm sure you would recognize it right away. *grins*   
  
Reviewers (look: 6 for chapter 6!):   
  
Dara - ^_^ Thanks! ... I think it's gladder? ^^;;   
  
SotMoon - I suppose Draco's right about animals wanting to bite/eat him. xDD  
  
Sunshine Stargirl - Thanks  
  
C-fleurbleue - *grins* Thanks.  
  
Elfmoon87 - Draco's still not suddenly nice... *grins crookedly* I don't like the one where he changes without any given reason. =\ And thanks!  
  
Sa Sa - *blinks* Unless you were Sai in a past review, I don't think you reviewed. ^^; Yea, I don't like those either. Thanks for the review. ^^  
  
:) Review please. They keep me happy. Have a donut while you're at it. ... Unless you prefer a slice of cake. ^^;; In that case, I'll go bake some cake next time. 


	8. Chapter Eight

In the Mind of the Walking Encyclopedia - Chapter 8  
Author: tainted black (penny@twistedcandy.org)  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Previous:   
  
I jog back to the den, where I see Malfoy attempting to build a fire. He has all these sticks on the ground is rubbing two sticks together vigorously. I suddenly have a mental picture of him in a caveman outfit, going "me ugh malfooooy ooga booga". I clutch at my stomach and laugh. Oh, Merlin, that's hilarious!  
  
Malfoy looks up, his silver eyes piercing into my brown ones. "Glad someone's having fun." He continues to rub the sticks together.  
  
"Oh, hahahahahahahaha!" I point and laugh at him.  
  
He growls. "Stop it. I don't see what's so funny."  
  
"Oooh...gah... Boog..ah, ahahhahaa!"  
  
"Have you lost your ability to speak, Granger?"   
  
There's some sort of spark on the twigs and Malfoy grins triumphedly. I hear background music in my head--"Space Odyssey." You know, that song they play for human civilization. Nuh... Nuh... NUH NUH! Yes, that one. I almost fall to the ground laughing.  
  
The den becomes brighter and Malfoy beams at his 'creation'.   
  
Ladies and gentlemen, we have fire!  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Isn't this the greatest fire you've ever seen?" asks Malfoy, grinning like a little boy in a candy store. "It's warm and toasty."  
  
"Do you really want me to answer that?" I put my hands over the fire. Ahh...warm. I kick five sticks into the fire so that it would be hotter.  
  
"Actually, no." He starts removing his robe. "After all, -I- made it. It probably -is- the best you've ever seen."  
  
"In your dreams," I mutter. Surely one couldn't be born with all -that- arrogance. Where on earth does he get it from?  
  
Fortunately, he doesn't hear my remark, and proceeds to hold his robe over the fire.  
  
"How long do you think it will take to dry the robe?" he asks.  
  
I reach out for the robe, but he pulls it away.  
  
"I didn't say you could touch it," Malfoy sneers. "Just estimate."  
  
"How would I know if I don't know how wet your robes are?" I raise my eyebrow. "They could be partially dry already for all I know. Just let me touch the hem of it, and -then- I'll give you an approximation."  
  
He thinks about it for a second. "No."  
  
Fine with me. I don't care, hmpht. Even though I could probably tell him the precise amount of time it would take him to dry it. Even though I'm about to grab the bloody robe and tell him how long it would take. Even though I'm taking a step closer to him and my arm is starting to reach out--no! Go back! Retreat! My arm drops. Phew.  
  
I take off my robe as well. There's no point in me wearing this dreadful thing--it's soaking wet. I'm surprised I'm not sick. But I better not jinx it by thinking about... I thought about it. Drats. Maybe my luck would hold up just this one time. Please, Merlin! Don't let me get sick. I don't want to get sick. Pretty please? Holding my breath, I wait for an answer.  
  
"You look like a blowfish," Malfoy comments.  
  
Exhaling, I grin. No sneezing. No coughing. I feel good. Perhaps Merlin decided to listen to my pleading this one time. "Better a fish that a ferret."  
  
"Right," he says sarcastically. He looks around and sighs. "This might be your lucky day, Granger."  
  
"Wh--"  
  
Plop.  
  
A black, wet object hits my face. I grab at it with my free hand. It's his robe! Ah ha! So he -does- want me to tell him just how long it would take to dry. I knew it! With my other hand, I begin to feel it. Hm, this shouldn't take -that- long. It's not -all- wet, like mine. It should take fifteen minutes and eighteen seconds. At least it won't take as long as mine. I pat it. Oh, I must admit, this feels nice. It's soft and light.  
  
"It will take fifteen minutes and eighteen seconds," I announce, looking at him. He has taken off his vest and is staring at me incredulously.  
  
"Eighteen seconds?"  
  
I nod.  
  
He shakes his head. "Precise, aren't we? Now stop feeling my robe and give it back. I didn't throw it at you to snuggle with."  
  
"I wasn't snuggling with it!" I purposely throw it at his blond head. He smirks and catches it. Blast it. Why would -I- be snuggling with -his- robe when I have my own? Speaking of my own...where is it? I look around. I just had it a second ago.  
  
"Do you smell something?" He asks.  
  
I sniff the air. "Yes... What is it?"  
  
"It smells like something's..." starts Malfoy.  
  
"Burning!" I finish. I look down at the fire and I see my robe slowly burning. Oh, no, no, no! In my haste to calculate the amount of time his robes would take to dry, I must've dropped it in the fire!  
  
"No!!!!!" I bawl. "No! No!" I try to reach for it with my hands, but pull back. It's too hot to reach in there...  
  
"You klutz!" Malfoy chastises me. He attempts to stomp it out, but it's not putting the fire out. "Did you add more sticks in there or something? I can't stomp it out!"  
  
"N--" I dimly remember kicking in a few more sticks. "Yes."  
  
"Well, say goodbye to your robe. It's a goner," he says. He stops trying to stomp it out.  
  
I bite my lower lip. Merlin, I'm so stupid. Now I don't have any robe to wear. -How- could I have dropped it? Turning away, I sigh and wait for Malfoy to comment on my misfortune. Any second now... Now? ... Now???  
  
I turn back to him. "Well?"  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
"Aren't you going to say anything?" I cross my arms over my chest and look at him expectedly. He is holding his vest in one hand and his robe in the other.  
  
"About...?" He looks at me questioningly.  
  
"About how stupid I am. About how clumsy I am. About something!"  
  
"I already did. I said you were a klutz. Do you want me to say more?"  
  
"And that's -all- you're going to say?" I ask him disbelievingly. He must have more to say than that. I just know it.  
  
He nods. "What else would I say?" Taking on a higher voice, he says shrilly, "Oh, I'm -so- sorry for your loss! That's awful!" His voice returns to normal. "Why would I say a silly thing like -that- for? Rubbish."  
  
I'm speechless. Malfoy isn't as bad as I thought he was. But this doesn't excuse the fact that he has made fun of Harry, Ron, and I for the past five years.  
  
"Oh."  
  
He begins to untie his tie--wait. Just wait a second! He's not planning to strip in front of me, -is- he?!?!  
  
"Wh--what are you doing?" I ask him. "Why are you taking off your tie? What about your vest?"  
  
"My tie and vest are wet. Why else would I take it off?" He smirks. "Did you think I was going to put on a private strip show just for you?"  
  
"N-nn--no!" How did he know?!  
  
His smirk widens as he pulls off the silver and green tie off slowly. Oh, my goodness! I'm not looking, I'm not looking, I'm not looking! I cover my eyes with my hands. It's disgraceful, it's immoral, it's -Malfoy-! I, Hermione Granger, will -not- look at him.   
  
Hey, how did this hole get here? It won't hurt to take a tiny, little, itty bitty look... I take a peep through the gap between my fingers. He's still smirking, damn it, and he's lethargically unbuttoning the top of his collared white Oxford shirt... I cover the gap with my other hand.  
  
"You can look now," he says.  
  
"No, it's... it's okay. I'm just going to, err, stand here." I face the wall. "And look at this lovely wall."  
  
"No, really, you can look now."  
  
"Are you sure?" Please be dressed! I don't want to see a half naked Malfoy! How disgusting. Just the thought of him standing there with no shirt on is--oh, I mustn't think about that.  
  
"Positive."  
  
I slowly move my feet. "You're dressed?"  
  
"Why don't you turn around all the way and see for yourself?"  
  
Here goes nothing. I gulp and turn around, hands still on my face. I cautiously remove one hand and then the other. And I open my eyes...  
  
He's dressed! In his Oxford! He begins to laugh uproariously.  
  
"You, ahahhahahaha, you, are... so... moral! Why.. HAHAHA, would I do a strip, AHAHA, tease for YOU?"  
  
I feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment. "You're awful."  
  
"And you are hilarious." He grins widely.  
  
I chuck a stick at him, hitting right in the middle of his forehead. Score!  
  
Rubbing his forehead, he tells me, "There's no need for violence, Granger."  
  
My voice is dripping with sarcasm. "I'm terribly sorry."  
  
He only glowers at me.  
  
I smile. "I take it that we're tied now?"  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Current score: Hermione: two. Malfoy: two."  
  
"You should take into account the--ahem--incident before that." He shakes his tie and smirks. "So I believe I'm still winning. Draco: three, Granger: two."  
  
Drats.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
3.31.o3 - Another short chapter. Not good, not bad. It's okay, right? ^^; I have a couple more stuff that I was going to add to it, but it wouldn't tie in with the chapter. So, I'll probably have it next chapter. And I don't know about 'Mione here, but I would -love- to see Draco doing a strip tease! xDDDD  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Sunshine Stargirl, Krissy, and Rabid-dragons (*blinks* You went through all of them. HUGE thanks, hehe! And thanks for all those comments, I'm sure I must be turning some brilliant shade of red right now. Oh, yes. And cabbit--surely you remember Tenchi Muyo? xD But I saw a real one before--on Animal Planet. It actually hopped and meowed. ^^; ) 


	9. Chapter Nine

In the Mind of the Walking Encyclopedia - Chapter 9  
Author: tainted black (penny@twistedcandy.org)  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Previous:  
  
I chuck a stick at him, hitting right in the middle of his forehead. Score!  
  
Rubbing his forehead, he tells me, "There's no need for violence, Granger."  
  
My voice is dripping with sarcasm. "I'm terribly sorry."  
  
He only glowers at me.  
  
I smile. "I take it that we're tied now?"  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Current score: Hermione: two. Malfoy: two."  
  
"You should take into account the--ahem--incident before that." He shakes his tie and smirks. "So I believe I'm still winning. Draco: three, Granger: two."  
  
Drats.  
  
-------  
  
"I'm hungry," Malfoy states. "They must be having lunch by now."  
  
"I'm hungry too, but I'm not complaining." I think about the lunch they are probably having at this very moment. Maybe some nice hot soup. Clam chowder? Chicken noodle soup? And some hot cocoa to drink... I snap out of it. Thinking about food will only make me hungry, so there's no point in thinking about it.  
  
"Go out and kill something," he orders.  
  
"I believe that's -your- job," I reply. "In ancient times, men brought home the meat and the women cooked it. You're the one with the tie and pants, so -you- go." I begin to smooth my skirt to support my argument.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, the times have changed. I believe -women- can now do anything they want to--even hunt." He smirks and takes a step towards me.  
  
"Well, I don't want to hunt. I am not going to go out there, in the rain, screaming AYE-AYE-AYE like Xena," I say, looking up at him from the floor.  
  
"Xena?" He takes another step towards me. I scoot back against the wall.  
  
"Warrior princess," I explain. He gives me a quizzical look. "This... Muggle thing."  
  
He squats down next to me. "Explain."  
  
Sighing, I continue, "She wears this leather outfit."   
  
He tilts his head to the side. "Kinky."  
  
"And she has this battle call..."  
  
"How does it go?"  
  
"Aye-aye-aye," I say in a monotone.  
  
"Aye-aye-aye?" He laughs. "You mean she just says 'aye-aye-aye' before she fights?"  
  
"No, she screams it." So... -why- are we talking about Xena again?  
  
"Do it," he commands.  
  
"No," I say firmly. "There is -no- way I'm going to be doing Xena's battle call." He must be kidding me.  
  
"Not even if I throw this snake at you?" He starts to pull something green from behind his back.  
  
"You have a -snake-?" Malfoy has a -snake-!? Merlin, help me! Frantic, I try to think of a way to get around Malfoy before he can throw it at me.  
  
"Do it, then." He has a smug look on his face. "Or else..."  
  
Okay, what do I do? I am -not- going to do Xena's battle call! But I don't want that snake to bite me. Snake? Xena? Snake? Xena? Snake? Xena? Well, duh. Of course Xena. I would rather be caught doing something embarrassing than let a snake bite me.  
  
"Aye-aye-aye!" I shout.  
  
"With -feeling-," he says. "Like you're going to go into a battle. I want to hear it. Come on, feeling."  
  
Feeling? What the hell?  
  
He moves his arm threateningly again.  
  
I become fearful. "AYE-AYE-AYE!"  
  
He laughs and continues to pull out the green and silve--wait. That's not a snake. That's his tie! Grr! He's just playing around with me. This isn't funny! That was sadistic! Damn it! I'm going to get him back for all these stupid pranks!  
  
While I am silently fuming, Malfoy quickly slips the tie over my head.  
  
"What are you doing?" I shout at him. "Get away from me!"  
  
Without a word, he begins to tie the tie around my neck. Putting my hands on his chest, I try to push him away, but he doesn't budge. I lean forward, trying to put my weight into the push, but he still doesn't move.  
  
"Stop it! Go away! This is harassment!"  
  
He casts me a disdainful look. "I'm not even touching you. You're the one touching -me-." Then he stands up and runs a hand through his now dry hair, smirking.  
  
I look down. Great. I'm wearing his green and silver tie. What would Harry and Ron say if they saw me right now?  
  
"Now -you're- the one wearing the tie. Go and find me food!"  
  
I stare at him. "You put your filthy tie on me just because you want me to find -food-?" I begin to untie it. "No! You do it. Take your tie back and you find -me- food." Why won't this bloody knot slip loose?  
  
"If you can untie it, then I'll go out. If you can't, then you go out."  
  
"Okay!" I fumble with it. How on earth did he tie this thing? It won't nudge. I can't do anything to it. Why won't it come out?  
  
"You should give up right now. There's way you can untie one of -my- knots," he tells me. "Looks like you're going to be going out in the rain..."  
  
"If you can tie it, I can untie." This goes under here...but why won't it slide under?  
  
"Give up and just go!"  
  
"Not until I untie it." Come on, go under the other one! Just -slide- under. Come on!  
  
"Granger. Go." He grabs my wrist and begins to drag me out.  
  
"Hey! Cheater! I didn't say I give up yet!" I am still struggling with the bloody tie.  
  
Malfoy, ignoring me, continues to drag me out of the warm den. When we're just about a step out, he shoves me into the rain.  
  
I stumble out and immediately begin getting soaked. I suddenly remember about my Oxford shirt. Oh shit, it's white! Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, I cross my arms over my chest, hoping he didn't see anything.  
  
"Go find food. I suggest you find it soon, before the nundu comes and gets you..." He has this gleam I don't like in his eyes. I briefly consider running into the den, but he's blocking the entrance with his body. Damn him. And it looks like he's not going to be going anywhere for a while.  
  
"Some provider -you're- going to be!" I shout at him. Hmpht. I feel sorry for his future wife already. Imagine, having to bring home the bacon and live with -him-! How horrible. Poor future Mrs. Draco Malfoy.  
  
I turn around and walk east, wondering just what to do. My wand is obviously out of the question. I don't have any gun, knife, or even a pole. I don't have any weapons as all. -How- does he expect me to do this? There's nothing here except bushes. Lots and lots of bushes. I lean in closer. With berries. I continue to walk away. Bushes with berries. And small animals are running around.  
  
...  
  
Back up! Bushes with berries. Food! It may not be meat, but it will provide -some- nourishment, and it's better than nothing. If Malfoy wants something else, he can go look for it himself. Myself, I'm perfectly content with berries for lunch, although I -do- wish I could find some more food.  
  
Let's see now. I remember that baneberry is poisonous. What kind of berries are these, hm... I gingerly pick one up and examine it. Blueberry! I look at another bush. Raspberries, and over there are some thimbleberries. I hope Malfoy doesn't have a big appetite. I break off about five branches of each bush. That looks about enough.  
  
"Ahh..." I feel a sneeze coming on. Oh, no! "Ahhh..."  
  
Please, no, Merlin! I don't want to be sick!  
  
"Achoo!"  
  
That was one. It might be allergies. Or dust! Yes, that's it, dust. Except there's no dust around here. But since that was only -one-, I'm not si--  
  
"Achoo!"  
  
Sick. And I know -why- too. If I wasn't out here in the rain, I would be well. But then Malfoy just -had- to drag me out. I yank on the tie. And this bloody tie! I'm freezing, soaked to the bone, my shirt is probably entirely see-through by now, and I'm sick. This is just peachy.  
  
I sneeze again, and I place a hand on my forehead. It doesn't feel too bad. Maybe it'll go away soon... I see Malfoy still standing in front of the den with his arms crossed.  
  
"Here," I say, handing him the branches. "Take the bloody branches."  
  
He grabs them. "This isn't meat."  
  
I slide under his arm. "If you want meat, you go get it your--achoo!"  
  
He glares at me, but then his eyes wander down. What's he looking--MY SHIRT! I cover up with my arms again.  
  
"You pervert."  
  
He shakes his head. "You're soaking wet."  
  
"Did you think I would dry in the rain?" I sneeze again.  
  
His eyes seem to soften as he looks back at my face. I must resemble a dog with my wet hair. Wonderful. He feels bad for me because I look like a dog.  
  
"Stop looking at me," I say, digging my heels into the ground. He's making me uncomfortable. "And eat the berries. I didn't bring them here for decoration, you know."  
  
"Go sit next to the fire and dry up."  
  
Sounds like a good idea. Sneezing, I walk past him and sit next to the fire. That's much better. I can almost feel my hand again. I hear his footsteps behind me.  
  
"Are these poisonous?" He holds one branch in front of my face.  
  
"Of course not," I answer. "Those are thimbleberries."  
  
"Mmm. Want one?"  
  
Taking a couple, I toss them in my mouth and return to warming my hands. What will I ever do about my hair? It takes -forever- to dry. And I'm so tired... No, I must keep awake. It's only the afternoon. I wonder if Harry and Ron have noticed my absence -yet-. I absently begin to comb my hair with my hands. Would they think I'm in the library?  
  
Malfoy sure is quiet all of a sudden. Did he leave the den? I turn around and see him standing behind me, eating the berries. So -that's- why he's so quiet; he's too busy eating to talk. I laugh to myself. Boys, hah, they're all the same--once you give them food, they shut up and eat.  
  
I sneeze. Ugh. I hate being sick. I hate letting someone see me when I'm most vulnerable. I close my eyes. Just for one minute...  
  
--------  
  
I wake up. Funny, I don't remember falling asleep in the first place. My hair is in a braid. I don't remember putting my hair in a braid. I prop myself on my elbows and take in the surroundings. The fire is still going. I feel something on my back and I turn my head. It's Malfoy's robe! What, how, uh? I'm lost for words.  
  
"I see someone has decided to get up."  
  
I look to my right and see him sitting Indian-style a few centimeters away from me. "You."  
  
"Me, what?"  
  
"You...you braided my hair?" I ask stupidly.  
  
"No, a ghost came and did it," he responds. "And then my robe magically flew to you."  
  
I crack a grin. He's not bad at all. "Thanks."  
  
Instead of responding, he puts his palm on my forehead and I shrink back.  
  
"You're just a little sick. Nothing to worry about. Go back to sleep." He says softly.  
  
I yawn. Mmmm...sleep. "Thanks..." Yawn. "Dra...co."  
  
Mr. Sandman then takes me to the land of dreams.   
  
--------------------  
  
4.2.o3 - If someone thinks I'm moving too fast, tell me. xD Is it too clichéd? Too predictable? Is Draco -too- out of character? (Well, he's still not being overly nice to her...). I hope not!   
  
And you might be wondering why Hermione doesn't have her red and gold tie before... Well, let's just say the girls don't wear ties. They have the women Oxford shirts as well as the vest and robes, but that's it. :) Hmm. Well, the berries might be a -little- out of season, but *shrugs* their school starts around early September, so they still might be around for a couple weeks.  
  
Thanks to DarkflamesSolitude, Krissy, Mistress Moony, Elfmoon87, and sgt pepper for reviewing. :) You guys are the best!  
  
And to others - Reviews make me happy. You have no idea just -how- happy they make me. *grins* I would really like you to review. *nudge nudge nudge* I have enough dignity to not go down on my knees and beg. ... *goes down on knees and beg* Pretty please? ^^; 


	10. Chapter Ten

In the Mind of the Walking Encyclopedia - Chapter 10  
Author: tainted black (penny@twistedcandy.org)  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Previous:  
  
"You...you braided my hair?" I ask stupidly.  
  
"No, a ghost came and did it," he responds. "And then my robe magically flew to you."  
  
I crack a grin. He's not bad at all. "Thanks."  
  
Instead of responding, he puts his palm on my forehead and I shrink back.  
  
"You're just a little sick. Nothing to worry about. Go back to sleep." He says softly.  
  
I yawn. Mmmm...sleep. "Thanks..." Yawn. "Dra...co."  
  
Mr. Sandman then takes me to the land of dreams.   
  
-------------------------  
  
I wake up to the smell of meat being flamed over the fire. I see Malfoy at the corner holding a long stick with something on it... Meat? How in the world did he get meat?  
  
"You're up again," he says calmly.  
  
I pull his robe off me and continue to look at the meat. "What is that?"  
  
"Since -you- couldn't get food, -I- went out to hunt," he answers.  
  
I suddenly imagine a deer. Oh, Merlin! Did he kill a deer? Or a cabbit? Rabbit? Bird? Oh, it -must- be a deer. Poor deer. I can imagine its big brown eyes looking innocently at me. And then I imagine Malfoy running after the deer with a pointed stick. Well, my mental image of him as a caveman is now complete.  
  
"How did you kill it? What -was- it? And doesn't your leg hurt?"  
  
"It was some animal...I don't know what it was." He turns the stick over, roasting the other side of the meat.  
  
"You mean you killed a random animal? What if it was endangered? What if it wasn't meant to be consumed?" Don't panic, Hermione. We honestly can't be put in Azkaban for eating an animal, can we? None of the books I've read ever mentioned something about this. At least, I don't -recall- anything of this sort.  
  
"If it's an animal, it was meant to be eaten," Malfoy tells me. "Why else would it be here? For us to look at?"  
  
Ooh, I hope he's right. And I hope it wasn't a deer... Oh! I have so many questions to ask him that I'm about to burst open. I stand up and take a step towards him. "So how did you kill it? Are you sure we can eat that part? Where's the rest of the body? What about your leg? Are you -sure- we can't get sent to--"  
  
"Slow down, Granger, slow down!"  
  
"Okay." I take a deep breath. "How did you kill it?"  
  
He grins crookedly and points at a sharpened stick at the corner of the cave. Well, well, well. I was right about that. Its tip was covered with blood--poor, poor animal!  
  
"Next question?" he asks.  
  
"How did you cut it open?"  
  
"I used sharpened stones..." You know what? I don't think I have to imagine him as a caveman anymore. He -is- a caveman.  
  
"And...where's the rest of the body?" Oh, please, I hope it wasn't a deer. Everyone knows deer are kind and gentle creatures of the forest! Though I'm not sure if it would still apply to the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Out there, somewhere. Did you think I would drag it in here?" He shakes his head. "Other animals would smell it and come in here."  
  
"It--it wasn't a deer, was it?" I cross my fingers behind my back.  
  
Malfoy stares at me. "You're worried I killed off some fluffy forest creature. Of all the things… That should be the -least- of your worries!"  
  
"So it wasn't a deer?" I ask hopefully.  
  
He smirks. "Depends. If I said it was--would you eat this?"  
  
"No!" I exclaim. I will not eat anything as cute as a deer. I absolutely flat out refuse to! In fact, I might even become a vegetarian now.  
  
"It's a deer," he answers, eyes twinkling. "It was a -baby- deer with great big brown eyes. And it made little noises when I approached it. It must've gotten lost during the storm..."  
  
My eyes widen.  
  
"You should've seen it, Granger! I held out my stick and before it knew what was coming--"  
  
"STOP!" I shout. "You're sick, you know that? Evil! Bad!" I shake my finger at him. "How could you--to a deer? That's not right! You heartless bastard!" I was wrong about him--he is as bad as I thought he was before. No, he's ten times worse now.  
  
His smirk only widens. "Guess I get this all to myself."  
  
"I'm going vegetarian." That's it--only vegetables and fruits for me. No more chicken, pork, beef, no more, no more. Farewell pork chop, sayonara seafood. I will miss thee.  
  
"And you want to know if my leg still hurts, huh?"  
  
"Not anymore, you heartless man," I say. I don't care if he's going to bleed to death, hmpht. What comes around goes around. Minus thirty karma points from Malfoy for killing cute woodland animals.  
  
"That's not very nice of you," he gently admonishes me. "And if you must know, my leg has stopped bleeding and I am now able to move around with ease, thank you very much."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want one piece?" He gives me a sidelong glance. "It's not that bad if I do say so myself."  
  
"Positive." I cross my arms. "I'm not going to eat a deer."  
  
"Suit yourself." He puts in front of his face, opening his mouth. I turn my head to watch him, wondering if he eats like a barbaric as well. His eyes meets mine.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
"You eat."  
  
"Stop it. Do you know how disturbing it is, seeing you look at me that way?" He looks annoyed.  
  
"Then pretend I'm not here," I reply. Duh...  
  
"It's kind of hard when you keep staring at me." He turns his back towards me and begins to munch on it. I bet he has it all over his face.  
  
I guess I should busy myself while he's eating. What should I do about this den? Animal dung galore, and barely enough room for us. I toss my long braid over my shoulder and sigh. Maybe I can kick it out. No...then it would probably get on my shoes. Yuck. What I wouldn't give for a Muggle broom right now.  
  
"This is really good," Malfoy says to the wall.  
  
That git. I laugh silently. "I'm not hungry."  
  
"All you ate were some -berries-," he points out, still facing the wall.  
  
"I'm not--" My stomach betrays me with a GURGLE.  
  
He turns around, a huge smirk on his face. "Oh?"  
  
"Just because it's growling doesn't mean I'm hungry," I say, coloring slightly. "I'm not hungry." Ah, bloody stomach, why did you have to give my hunger away for?  
  
He tosses a stick with meat on it to me. I grab it and immediately tell him the dangers of throwing pointed sticks at people.  
  
"Just eat," he tells me. "I don't want to hear your stomach growling all night."  
  
I blink. I forgot...we probably have to spend the night here. Damn. This bites. I then look at the meat on the stick. I must not eat it. I will not eat it. But it smells pretty good... No! I will keep my resolve this time. I will not eat it, no, no, no.   
  
GURGLE.  
  
"Did you forget how to eat, Granger?" he asks me, already finished with his semi-meal.  
  
"No." I look at him. "I will not eat a deer."  
  
He rolls his eyes. "Did you not realize I was -joking- about it being a deer? We don't have deer in the Forbidden Forest!" He throws his hands up in exasperation.  
  
I knew that. I put it in my mouth and chew slowly. It tasted like... chicken? No, some sort of beef. No... I don't know. But it -was- pretty good. I swallow.  
  
"Not bad."  
  
"I told you so," Malfoy says, leaning down to grab his robe. He fiddles around with it and pulls out some mints. Why would Malfoy have Muggle treats in his robe? I give him a curious glance.  
  
"It's good," he defends himself. "I never said I was against Muggle food."  
  
I shake my head. Well, he fooled me. I thought he was against everything Muggle. Guess I was wrong. I quickly finish off whatever it was I was eating, and he tosses me a mint. I open it and put it in my mouth. Minty. Silence ensues. Not that weird silence, but a somewhat comfortable one.  
  
It must've lasted for ten minutes before Malfoy suddenly asks me, "Do you remember the last thing you said before you fell asleep?"  
  
"No. Did I say something stupid?"  
  
He stays quiet, obviously thinking something over. What did I say? Maybe it was something really embarrassing. But he would be rubbing it in my face. Hmm. All I remember is a thank you, but that's it.  
  
"No, you didn't say something stupid. Just forget it." He sounds as if he was trying to convince himself something. Oh well, it probably doesn't have to do anything with me.  
  
"Okay. Now, I still have a couple more questions for you," I say.  
  
"Haven't you asked me enough?" he groans.  
  
I point to his leg. "It still hurts, right?"  
  
"I don't see where you're going with all this--"  
  
"Right?"  
  
He sighs. "Okay. But just a little bit!"  
  
"There's no way you could be chasing around any sort of animal with that wound," I say flatly. I don't understand why he lied about going hunting before.  
  
He gives me this strange look. "Maybe I'll tell you another time."  
  
I move next to him and sit on the ground. "No. Tell me now. How did you kill something if you can't even run?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
I smirk. "Nundu..."  
  
He pales, although it's hard to tell that he actually paled with his much too light skin. "Okay, okay. No need for threats! I had my sticks all ready at my side when I limped out of here, when I suddenly tripped on something. And uhh...it was dead."  
  
I don't know whether to laugh or not. He -tripped- on something. And it died. I feel a huge smile appearing on my face. Hahahaha! That's just too much right now!  
  
"It's not like you could do any better," he grumbles.  
  
"You fell on it!" I laugh harder.  
  
"Shut up. Don't you have more questions?"  
  
"Yes. How do I get your bloody tie off?" I still can't get it off. Bah humbug.  
  
"You're a smart girl, you figure out how to do it yourself," he says cheerfully. "Next question?"  
  
"And about your wound... blood has already soaked through the cloth," I point out.   
  
He looks down. "Yes, and?"  
  
"You need something -clean-. And I'm not lending any more clothes for your stupid wound," I say, thinking of my robe.  
  
FRPPPPPPHT.  
  
What was that?!  
  
I peer up at him. He's holding a sleeve of his Oxford. "Will this do?" He drops it on my head.  
  
I shake my head and let it fall to my lap. "Yeah." I untie the bloodied cloth and replace it with this new white one.  
  
"Anything -else-?" he asks me as I double knot it.  
  
"How are we going to sleep with all this crap? And what about the fire? We can't leave it on all night...and it's going to be cold without it."  
  
He puts a finger under his chin. "That's a good question... You can think of the answer. I am going to go to sleep!"  
  
"What!"  
  
Smirking, he lays down on the only clean part of the den. He then covers himself with his robe and closes his eyes. Jerk! How could he do this to me?  
  
I shove him. "Malfoy! Get your arse up and help me put out this fire!"  
  
He mumbles something about starting the fire.  
  
"Put it out!" Grr. I give him a good punch on his chest.  
  
He gets up and glares at me. Finally.  
  
"Help me put it out," I command.  
  
"No," he says. "I started it, you end it."  
  
"I'm going to kick some dung at you if you don't help me," I warn.  
  
He stands up slowly and limps outside. I grin as I sit down where he was. I'm not smart for nothing, you know... While carefully laying down, I watch him return with water in his hands. That's going to take him a while to put out the fire. Maybe five or six rounds. Heh! I yawn. Mmm. I still feel a bit sick, but it's not as bad as some hours ago.  
  
"Granger," he says after putting the fire out. He's wet all over! Now I wouldn't be surprised if -he- got sick.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Move. I was there first," says Malfoy. I see his silhouette against the opening of the cave.  
  
"No. There's not enough room for the both of us," I respond. I then feel him begin to pull the robe off me. Ahh! Cold! I yank it back. "Okay, okay! Here's an idea!"  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Since we both don't want to sleep on animal dung, and there's not enough room for the both of us to lay down, we have to sleep against the wall. Can you do that?"  
  
"Of course I can," he replies indignantly. "Now move."  
  
I groggily sit up and lean against the cold wall. I'm now at a ninety-degree angle against the wall. This really isn't comfortable, but I guess it'll have to do. I pat the ground next to me.  
  
"You can sit now."  
  
I see his silhouette move to where I was patting and there's this soft thud as he sits down. I hear him sigh.  
  
"Now thanks to you, I'm wet again. Give me my robe--I'm going to change into it."  
  
"But what about -me-?" I complain. "I'm going to be cold as well!"  
  
"That's your own fault. Now I need to change out of this shirt and into the vest." I cough. Thank goodness it's dark. I hear him unbuttoning his the Oxford. I shake my head and I hug the robe. I then hear the shirt drop on the ground and I can see Malfoy's silhouette putting the vest on.  
  
"Now give me my robe!" he demands.  
  
"No. I'm cold," I say, spreading it over my bare legs.  
  
"So am I!" He yanks at one end and I yank at the other. "You're going to rip it!"  
  
"So?" I ask.  
  
"Don't rip it!" He stops yanking. "I have an idea."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
I suddenly feel his arm and leg pressed next to mine. Too close! my mind screams. -Way- too close!   
  
"What are you doing?" I almost yell.  
  
"Trust me on this." He spreads the robe out vertically so that it reaches our feet. "There. Now I don't want to be -this- close to you, but we have no other choice."  
  
Blast it, he's right. "Um. Okay. Night, Malfoy."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Night, Granger."  
  
More silence.  
  
I close my eyes for a second. Then I open them.  
  
"Hey... Malfoy?" I suddenly -have- to know this.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where did you learn how to braid hair?"  
  
"My mother... Did you think I was gay or something?"  
  
I cough. "No! I was just wondering."  
  
"Right."  
  
I close my eyes again, trying to ignore our extremely close proximity and the fact that I could smell him. He really -does- smell nice. I yawn and feel my head drooping to the side. -Malfoy's- side. I jerk my head back up. It starts to droop down again. I jerk it up again.  
  
"Stop pretending you're a bloody jack-in-the-box and keep still," he says drowsily.  
  
Hmpht. Easier said than done. I stay quiet. Why won't Mr. Sandman come visit me again? I decide to count sheep. One. Two. Three. Four. That one looks like Harry. Five. Six. Seven. And that looks like Ron! Eight. Nine. There's a Malfoy sheep. ... Erm. I'll pretend I didn't see that. Nine. Ten. Eleven...  
  
----------  
  
Half an hour later, I'm still counting sheep. Five hundred ninety-five... I hear Malfoy snoring lightly. At least someone here is getting some sleep. Five hundred ninety-six... Five hundred ninety-seven... Yawn. Five hundred ninety-eight...  
  
Suddenly, I feel a strong arm around my waist. Don't tell me Malfoy's a hugger when he sleeps!  
  
"Malfoy," I hiss threatenigly.  
  
He doesn't answer.  
  
"MALFOY!"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
Great. This is gross.  
  
It feels nice, though, my brain suddenly says.  
  
Shut up brain.  
  
Five hundred ninety-nine... Yawn.  
  
My head droops again. This time, I just let it drop down on Malfoy's shoulder. As much as I would like to, I'm much too tired to stop jerking it up again. Mmmh.  
  
This feels nice too, my brain comments.  
  
Stupid brain.  
  
Six hundred. This one looks like Malfoy too. Even when I'm trying to sleep, he's still bothering me.  
  
Six hundred one...  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
4.1o.o3 - Longest chapter yet. Lol. ^_^ Okay, so they aren't kissing. -.-; Leave me alone. Everything is just going to happen slowly. Mmm hmm  
  
Wow. Nine for nine as well. Whoo hoo. :) I just might pass the hundred mark at this rate. Yay! ^_^ Thanks to my wonderful reviewers: Krissy, DarkflamesSolitude, Elfmoon87, Nadeshiko (you got my e-mail, right? ^^; ), Jessica, sorceress, sara, Ashley W, and SotMoon.  
  
Please review. :) As I said in another one of my fics: Short reviews make me squeal. Long reviews make me jump around -and- squeal. ^^v Lol. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

In the Mind of the Walking Encyclopedia - Chapter 11  
Author: tainted black (penny@twistedcandy.org)  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Previous:  
  
Five hundred ninety-nine... Yawn.  
  
My head droops again. This time, I just let it drop down on Malfoy's shoulder. As much as I would like to, I'm much too tired to stop jerking it up again. Mmmh.  
  
This feels nice too, my brain comments.  
  
Stupid brain.  
  
Six hundred. This one looks like Malfoy too. Even when I'm trying to sleep, he's still bothering me.  
  
Six hundred one...  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz.  
  
---------------  
  
I open my eyes and lift my head off Malfoy's shoulder. My neck hurts... I will never, ever sleep in that position again. I rub at it with my hand.  
  
"Mmm," Malfoy suddenly says.  
  
I avert my eyes to look at him. He's still sleeping and his arm is -still- around my waist. He doesn't look as menacing when he's sleeping, almost well, innocent. Wait a second--this is Malfoy. He's anything -but- innocent!  
  
Even cute? my brain asks.  
  
Who said he was cute? Not me! I glare angrily at him. Never!  
  
Perhaps handsome? my brain continues.  
  
No. Not at all. He's just...Malfoyish.  
  
He looks like an angel! squeals my brain.  
  
My brain has lost it. I knew I shouldn't have done so much late night cramming. This must be the side effect.  
  
A blond-haired, silver-eyed angel! my brain says with glee.  
  
I look at Malfoy. Okay. Maybe he looks decent sleeping. But I don't care if he's the handsomest guy in the world--his personality stinks.  
  
Malfoy suddenly smirks.  
  
Well, he was right--he -does- smirk in his sleep. Will wonders never cease? First I find out that he's a hugger and now I discover that he's a perpetual smirker.  
  
I jab him with my elbow. "Wake up you big oaf."  
  
He sleepily opens one eye. "Five more minutes..."  
  
"Now!" Jab.  
  
"Just five more--" His eyes are now wide open. "GRANGER? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Think. Real hard," I respond. He has short-term memory as well.  
  
Malfoy looks around the cave slowly. I can see the realization dawn on his face. "You mean that wasn't a nightmare?"  
  
"I wish it was," I say.  
  
"Am I still dreaming?" he says.  
  
I pinch him.  
  
"Ow," he yelps, glaring at me. "Why did you do that for, Granger?"  
  
I smirk. "Obviously, you aren't dreaming. You're awake, you're in a cave with me, -and- it's still raining. Now will you kindly remove your arm?"  
  
"My arm?" He glances at his arm and immediately removes it from my waist.  
  
"Thank you." I stand up and stretch. "I've been doing a little thinking...what do you think of waiting until it stops raining before trying to return to the school? It won't do us any good getting sick." Not to mention I don't want him gawking at my chest the second I get soaked.  
  
"And what if the rain doesn't stop? What if it -floods-?" He stands up and begins to stretch his arms.  
  
"Flood? Have you ever heard of it flooding at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Well, no," he admits. "But it's just a thought."  
  
"So what do you think?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Maybe?" I look at him. "Let's see you come up with a better idea."  
  
"Okay, fine. It's a good idea," he says grudgingly. "But if it doesn't stop by tonight, I'm going to find the castle myself--rain or no rain."  
  
"Both of us. I don't want to be stuck here by myself."  
  
Smirking, he says, "I thought Gryffindors were -brave-. And here you are, saying that you don't want to be stuck here by yourself... You certainly don't fit the Gryffindor stereotype."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
He continues to smirk at me. "So, Granger, what do we do about food?"  
  
"Why don't you trip over an animal again?" I respond sarcastically. "You seem to be good at that."  
  
Malfoy narrows his eyes. "At least -I- got food. You brought along berries--"  
  
"And I got sick--"  
  
"It's your own fault--"  
  
"You -made- me go out--"  
  
"No, I didn't--"  
  
"You blocked the door!" I shout at him. "What else was I supposed to do? Stand around and get wet? I don't think so."  
  
"Well, you aren't sick now," Malfoy says suddenly.  
  
"I..." What am I supposed to say to that?  
  
"So it doesn't matter if you got sick," he continues. He has an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
I rub my temples as I sit back down. "Why are we arguing again?"  
  
"Food."  
  
"Are there any berries left?" I look around the cave.  
  
"I ate them all," he mumbles. I stare at him. Pig! I bet he eats just as much as Harry and Ron, if not, more!  
  
"Well, then." I pause to think. "You aren't eager to hunt and I'm not eager to go out again."  
  
He nods.  
  
"Do you think you can last a day without eating?"  
  
"Yes," he immediately answers. "But what about water?"  
  
"What about it? One day without water isn't going to kill us," I tell him.  
  
"What about two?"  
  
"Two? We can still survive." This is going to be tough.  
  
"Let's hope you're right," Malfoy says.  
  
----------  
  
Thirty minutes later, my stomach begins to grumble.   
  
Since we're sitting back to back, Malfoy turns his head to look at me. "Hungry? Already?"  
  
I ignore my stomach. "No. Not at all."  
  
"Sure, sure."  
  
I begin to unbraid my hair, wondering when -his- stomach was going to start grumbling. I grin to myself. Maybe soon. He -must- be getting hungry. Mmm hmm. Any time now..  
  
Gurgle goes my stomach. Damn.  
  
I hear him chuckling. "Now are you hungry?"  
  
"No," I declare. There, finished. I feel my hair. It's back to bushy. Lo and behold, I am now the Queen of Frizzy Hair.  
  
"Frizz Queen," Malfoy says suddenly.  
  
"What?" I look over my shoulder and see him smirking back at me.  
  
"You have the frizziest hair I've ever seen."  
  
I stare blankly at him. "Tell me something I don't know."  
  
He grins. Mmm...he doesn't look bad when he's grinning either. What? Yes he does! He looks just as bad.  
  
"Tell me, Granger.... I've always wondered why you study so much. Are you a perfectionist?"  
  
Where did this come from? I continue to stare at him blankly.  
  
"Or do you have no life outside of studying?"  
  
I growl. "I have a life! It not wrong to want to have -good- grades, now is it? No! Just because I -like- studying doesn't mean I don't have a life. Is there something wrong with hearing praise? About good grades?" I glower at him.  
  
"So, you're a perfectionist," he concludes.  
  
"I never said that," I snap. But wait, I -am- a perfectionist. Oh, well, I'll never admit it to him now.  
  
"Then what are you?"  
  
"What do you mean by -that-?"  
  
He tsks me. "And I thought you were smart."  
  
"I -am- smart." I sound a bit egotistical... Look what he's done to me! Before I know it, I'm going to be smirking 24/7.  
  
"Then answer me," he says.  
  
I turn my head to look at the wall in front of me. I don't have to answer him if I don't want to. So take that, Malfoy! Mwahaha.  
  
"You -are-." He pauses. "Unless you're living some sort of double life and have split personalities. Nerd by day, freak by night."  
  
My mouth drops open. What nerve! "I am not!"  
  
"I was right," he says.  
  
"And what about -you-? Have you always been a sadistic git?"  
  
"Sadistic? Me? What are you talking about?"  
  
"You, you, arghh," I say incomprehensively.  
  
"Come again?" I feel Malfoy tilting his head back against mine.  
  
"Forget it."  
  
Silence.  
  
More silence.  
  
Even more silence.  
  
"Malfoy," I say.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
I don't say anything. Maybe it was a stupid question. "Nothing."  
  
"Granger, keep on talking," Malfoy says.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The day's going to past by faster if we're doing something."  
  
"But it won't affect the weather," I point out.  
  
"Well, the time will go faster," he insists. "Come on, keep talking."  
  
"Okay--wait. Am I going to have a one sided conversation? I don't think so. Why don't -you- talk?"  
  
"Fine. I'll participate every now and then," he says.  
  
"So... What do we talk about?" Look at me, I'm making forced conversation with Malfoy. This -must- be a first.  
  
"I don't know. Ask something."  
  
"I just did," I say. "Okay, here. I came up with something. What's your favorite color?" This reminds me of preschool. I feel pretty stupid asking that question.  
  
"You came up with -that-?" he says slowly. "Of all the things, 'what's your favorite color?'"  
  
"You -said- to make conversation!" I exclaim. What else did he want me to do? Pull a rabbit out of my shoe? Sheesh!  
  
"Fine, fine. Gray."  
  
I make a face. Gray? "I thought you'd like black."  
  
"I do," he says. "But gray is right in between black and white--another color I like."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well?" he asks.  
  
"Well, -what-?" Now what did he want?  
  
"Aren't you going to respond?"  
  
He actually wants me to answer? I feel weird. Really weird. "I like... I don't know what color." Do I even -have- a favorite color? I don't think I do.  
  
"Indecisive, aren't we?"  
  
"I just don't have a favorite, okay?" I say. "Not everyone has a favorite color. And there's nothing wrong with having no favorite, now is there? No, I think not. Besides, colors--"  
  
"Granger, okay, sheesh," he interrupts. "I didn't ask for an elaboration. How about this...if you were any animal right now, what would you be?"  
  
"A bird!" I immediately answer. "That way, I can fly away from -you- without worrying about the weather."   
  
I feel him stiffen slightly. "Am I all that bad? I know plenty of girls who would -love- to be where you are right now."  
  
"I'm not one of them," I respond. "So what would you be?"  
  
"I would be a bat." I hear him cackle a bit.  
  
I raise my eyebrow. "Why a bat?"  
  
"Why not? I happen to like bats," he says.  
  
"I see you go for the furry blood-sucking things," I remark. "Why does that not surprise me?"  
  
"I don't know, Granger."  
  
"You know what else I'm wondering about?" I ask.  
  
"No," he says curtly.  
  
"Why do we call each other by last name? Not that I want to go changing that, but I can't remember," I wonder outloud. "I mean, the first time you saw me, did you decide to just go Granger? Or do you just call everyone by their last names?"  
  
"How's this for an answer: I call Crabbe and Goyle 'Crabbe and Goyle'," he says.  
  
"Good point," I say, smiling a bit. "Have you ever called -anyone- by their first name?"  
  
"No, and I don't intend to," he sneers.  
  
"What would you do if someone had a brother?"  
  
"Number one and number two," Malfoy answers.  
  
I burst out laughing. He was willing to call people numbers just to avoid saying their first names? This was too much.  
  
"May I ask what's so funny?" he asks indignantly. "I happen to think this a good, impersonal way of naming people."  
  
"By giving them numbers and refusing to call them by their first name? Oh, Malfoy," I laugh. "Has anyone called -you- by your first name? Ever?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Your nanny doesn't count." I couldn't help it, I just -had- to add that. Ah, I wish I could see his face right now!  
  
"I wasn't going to mention her," he grumbles. "I've been called by my first name numorous times."  
  
"Oh, yea?" I challenge. "Who? Name me -one- person."  
  
Silence.  
  
Malfoy abruptly stands up and I fall backwards. He stares down at me coldly.  
  
"I don't have to answer that."  
  
---------------------------  
  
4.16.o3 - You might think it's a bad place to leave off...but I think it's a good place. If you understand why I left off there, then yay... It would be nice if you say that you understood the sudden stop off in a review, so I wouldn't feel as if you guys don't get it... Oh, yes, yes! News for all: I'm making a Draco x Hermione fanfiction archive. Check it out sometime, would you?  
  
ht tp:// twisted candy .org/ grey (get rid of the spaces)  
  
Reviewers (wow, more than what number the chapter is!):  
Marisa - Lol, understandable typo. xDDD  
missmentalberg - :D Thanks! *grins* She even has a "Malfoy sheep"--doesn't that sound cute?  
Aniiston - Wow, I'm surprised you read that in one go around that time... ^^; Thanks!  
Krissy - Thanks again. ^^  
menya - ^^; Eep, this wasn't quicker, was it? ^^()()() Eeeh. I take too long to update...  
Elfmoon87 - *nods* I figure if Hermione were to start liking him, something big would have to happen in a short time, or it happens gradually...which would take quite a while. -.-;  
aku-neko - *smiles* Thanks!  
Mindy Macule - Thanks!  
one-crimson-tie - Hahahaha, weee, brownie points! ... What's a brownie point? ^^; Huge thanks! ^^  
Aenea - *grins* Thanks  
Nadeshiko - Lol, you're so cute! Hahaha. Your reviews tend to make me smile widely every time I read it. xDDD  
Roseann Riddle-Malfoy - I must say, that's the first time I've been threatened by means of tickling online. Offline, it's a different story.  
Sunshine Stargirl - Really? They were still... alive, right? ^^;   
  
Reviews make me feel warm and squishy inside. Flames make me want to write better. Sooo which one? 


	12. Chapter Twelve

In the Mind of the Walking Encyclopedia - Chapter 12  
Author: tainted black (tainted_black@twistedcandy.org)  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Previous:  
  
"By giving them numbers and refusing to call them by their first name? Oh, Malfoy," I laugh. "Has anyone called -you- by your first name? Ever?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Your nanny doesn't count." I couldn't help it, I just -had- to add that. Ah, I wish I could see his face right now!  
  
"I wasn't going to mention her," he grumbles. "I've been called by my first name numerous times."  
  
"Oh, yea?" I challenge. "Who? Name me -one- person."  
  
Silence.  
  
Malfoy abruptly stands up and I fall backwards. He stares down at me coldly.  
  
"I don't have to answer that."  
  
-----------------  
  
"Real funny, Malfoy," I say, forcing a laugh. Why am even trying? This is -Malfoy-. Why am I trying to lighten the mood? I certainly don't care about him. Not one bit...  
  
But does he have to stare at me like -that-? I don't like that look on his face one bit...  
  
"I forgot, your parents must call you by your name. And certainly the other students at school. I mean, Pansy's called you by your name plenty of times, hasn't she?" I'm beginning to babble now.   
  
Really, why on earth am I trying? I know Harry and Ron would be laughing at him if they heard this. But that's them... I force another laugh as I pull myself off the floor.  
  
"Stop that, Granger," he says harshly, turning around so that he doesn't have to face me. "I just said I didn't have to answer that, not that no one has called me 'Draco'. Anyways, the rain has stopped--let's go now." He quickly saunters out of the cave.  
  
I pick his robe off the ground and brush it. Then I grab his Oxford and stick it into one of the robe's pocket. Looking around the den, I smiling slightly. We certainly spent an interesting day here. I can't believe I spent a little more than twenty-four hours *alone* with him, and we didn't fight...that much. Anyways, I shouldn't spend time reminiscing--by now, Malfoy would be yards away. I jog out of the den.  
  
"About time." He looks at me, irritated. "I thought you couldn't figure your way out of the den."  
  
I slow down. He actually waited? "I was just getting your robe." I hold it out for him to grab.  
  
Malfoy shakes his head and begins to walk again. "Come on. I never thought I'd say this, but...I can't wait until we get back to the castle."  
  
"Your leg is, um, better?" I ask as I notice him limp about every ten steps. "Because if it isn't, we can sit down for a while."  
  
"I am fine," he says.  
  
"And don't you want your robe?" Didn't he say it was expensive? Not that I think money would matter to Malfoy. He could probably buy twenty of these robes and still have enough money to buy a couple countries after.  
  
"You can hold on to it."  
  
He was being rather nice. He has never let me borrow any of his quills, but yet, he's letting me hold his robe? I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, though. I slip it on as I trail after him.  
  
"Do you even know which way is the right way?" I ask. "Because if you don't, maybe we should've stayed at the cave until Professor Dumbledore found us."  
  
He stops suddenly and I crash into him. Merlin, he has a hard back... I rub my forehead. "Why did you stop?" I whisper, looking around.  
  
"Moss," he says, pointing to the ground. "Why didn't I see the moss earlier? I know how we can get back."  
  
I smile hopefully. "Really? How do you know all this wilderness stuff, Malfoy?"  
  
He turns around with a slight smile on his face. "Wizard Scouts."  
  
"You mean like the American Boy Scouts?" I try to imagine a young Malfoy dressed in the American Boy Scouts outfit. I can't.  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The American Boy Scouts go do outdoor things, such as camping and making fires. My cousin in the States used to be one and he told me all about it," I explain.  
  
He gives me a blank look. "I suppose."  
  
"Ah, so, anyways. Lead us to the--cabbit!" I point to the dark blue thing near the moss. I can't believe I found it! I'm about to run after it when I feel something holding me back. Craning my neck around, I see Malfoy holding on to the hood of his robe.  
  
"Leave it," he command, narrowing his eyes. "Remember how this all started? You ran after that bloody thing and you almost got eaten by a Nundu. I do not want to go through all that again."  
  
"Let me just grab the cabbit," I plead, "and I'll come right back. If it runs away, I'm going to come back."  
  
"Fine." He lets go. "But if you're going to run after it, I'm not coming back for you this time."  
  
"Right." Trying to sneak up on the cabbit, I tip toe quietly behind it. Almost there. Almost... Almost... SNAP! I look down. A twig. The cabbit scampers off again. I give up. I clearly was not meant to chase around small and cuddly animals in forests.  
  
As I turn around, I see Malfoy smirking at me.  
  
"Good job," he says sarcastically. "Let's go now."  
  
------  
  
"I thought you said you knew how to get back!" I exclaim. "But we've been going around in circles. Look, there's the den again, and over there is that tree."  
  
"I -do- know how," Malfoy says, frustrated. He runs a hand through his hair as he walks around. "I do know how. There's just something wrong here. We shouldn't be going around in circles like this." He squats down in order to examine the moss on the trees. "Why aren't we headed back the right way?"  
  
I shrug. He was asking a rhetorical question, right? "Maybe we can still just wait here..."  
  
"There's no way I'm going to be sitting here.." his voice trails off. "Bloody hell. This isn't moss! Damn it! That's why we aren't back yet." He kicks at the tree with his right foot and immediately sinks to knees, clutching at his leg. I squat down next to him.  
  
"That wasn't a very smart thing to do."  
  
He closes his eyes. "I figured that."  
  
I smirk. "So you're temporarily out of action. That means I can leave you here..."  
  
"You won't." He rubs at his leg. "Ah, it's starting to go away."  
  
"That's good. Then we will be back to Hogwarts in no time. I wonder if anyone noticed our absence yet. I'm sure Harry and Ron would've. And Professor Dumbledore certainly would've noticed as well. What do you think?"  
  
He hasn't been paying attention. I shake my head. "Stand--"  
  
"Shhh," he whispers, opening his eyes. "Do you hear something?"  
  
I listen for any noise. Nope, nothing. "I don't hear any--"  
  
"Shhh," he whispers again. "Listen harder."  
  
"I don't see the--" He puts a finger on my lips.  
  
"Just listen."  
  
I listen again. I don't hear anything--wait. What was that? My eyes widen as I look at Malfoy. "What was that?" I hiss softly.  
  
"Something big," he says quietly. He stands up and offers a hand. "Come on. Try not to make a sound, otherwise we're both dead."  
  
I take his hand and he pulls me up. Something big? I hope it's not another nundu... Without letting go of my hand, Malfoy begins to walk delicately, making sure that he doesn't step on any leaves or twigs. I follow closely behind him.  
  
The steps grow louder. I can hear fallen branches being cracked... Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease... I twist my head back and I see...oh no. Nononononononono! Of all the things, it's a *nundu*. I see the familiar print of its fur behind that tree. Shit.  
  
"Mal...Malfoy," I try to whisper as calmly as I can with a giant leopard less than twenty feet away from us.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I--I--I think it sees us," I say. "In fact, it looks like it's getting ready to pounce. Really soon."  
  
"Why didn't you say so before?" he asks. How can *he* sound so calm?   
  
Tightening his grip on my hand, he begins to run and I have no choice but to run after him. I see the nundu land where I was mere seconds ago. Phew, that was a close one! It roars angrily and begins to chase after us. Deja-vu, anyone? I turn my head forward and I see the top of Hagrid's cabin. Almost, almost there!  
  
I trip over a root, bringing Malfoy down with me.  
  
I stand up, but Malfoy remains on the ground. Shit... Don't tell me he hit his head on a rock! I sit back down and roll him over, shaking him vigorously. "Malfoy! Get up!"  
  
He groans. "Go--why are you staying with me when you can go get safe yourself?"  
  
I pull at his arm. "I blame the Gryffindor bravery."  
  
"More like stupidity," he says. "Granger, go!"  
  
"No!"  
  
He opens his eyes to stare at me threateningly. "Look, go get that oaf--"  
  
"Hagrid," I say.  
  
"--just run, damn it!"  
  
"No!" I sit down with my back towards the nundu. I feel really foolish, but I figure Malfoy's had his fair share of injuries trying to "protect" me. I guess I just owe him one. Or maybe it's that Gryffindor bravery kicking in.  
  
"What the fuck are you trying to play at, Granger!?" he snarls. "I didn't try to save both our asses to end up dying! If I had known, I would've stopped trying ages ago."  
  
"Oh? So you're trying to be a hero?" I brace myself for the pain.  
  
"I--SHIT, HERMIONE, JUST GO!" he yells, trying to push me away.  
  
I suddenly feel a powerful wave of pain go through me. OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! That...really hurt. Its claws are really, really sharp. Clenching my teeth, I say, "I remembered I owe you. I figured...this was a good time as any to pay back." Pain, pain, pain, pain. The nundu slashes at my back again and I scream in pain. Maybe he was right...Gryffindor bravery? It *is* stupidity. I begin to fall forward.  
  
"You're fucking stupid," Malfoy whispers as he catches me.   
  
The last things I hear before blacking out completely is a scream and someone yelling, "Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
-----------  
4.24.o3 (12:08 AM, dah!) - Another short chapter, yes…but hey, at least it's out. I really needed to get out of the den, as I have more stuff planned for those two when they're back at school. ^^; Hope you don't think Hermione's too OOC here. I can't let Draco do all of the protecting… Anyways, this is going to be a rather long fic. It's been only what--Two/three days in the fic and this is the 12th chapter. Plus, if Hermione's going to fall in love with Draco-it -will- take a long time. Anyways, next chapter will definitely be longer, so don't worry there.  
  
And WOW. *stares blankly at all those reviews* That's a lot of people! Thanks to:  
Nadeshiko (rabid penguins? LOL!), dano, DarkflamesSolitude (there's the cabbit again!), Mrs. EmeraldRiddle, Aenea (are you kidding me? Wow, really strange!), Keeper of the Circle, Manuela, Elfmoon87 (that's a good question. *ponders as well*), Mistress Moony, draconia, Mindy, Sunshine Stargirl (ooh...alive...), cherie (*smiles* yea, i hate that too), Coleen (lol! :D i made someone a believer! wow!), gina, HarryPotterWanter (^^ Hi again! Yep, his parents call him Draco. And I do have something in mind for the extra wands...), one-crimson-tie (Hahahaha! Thanks! Rambling is ok. xDD), Marisa (no real romance for a while, sorry. just lots of funny/cute/weird moments), MoshiMoshiQueen, ash, Sailor Moon Rose (really? i personally think she's too sarcastic, lol. but hey, what a compliment! thanks!), Piggiepug (yep, she does), Krissy, and fReDAnD GEoRGeWeASleY ArE goDs (lol!)  
  
Please review! *nods* 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

In the Mind of the Walking Encyclopedia - Chapter 13  
Author: tainted black (tainted_black@twistedcandy.org)  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Previous:   
  
"Oh? So you're trying to be a hero?" I brace myself for the pain.  
  
"I--SHIT, HERMIONE, JUST GO!" he yells, trying to push me away.  
  
I suddenly feel a powerful wave of pain go through me. OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! That...really hurt. Its claws are really, really sharp. Clenching my teeth, I say, "I remembered I owe you. I figured...this was a good time as any to pay back." Pain, pain, pain, pain. The nundu slashes at my back again and I scream in pain. Maybe he was right...Gryffindor bravery? It *is* stupidity. I begin to fall forward.  
  
"You're fucking stupid," Malfoy whispers as he catches me.   
  
The last things I hear before blacking out completely is a scream and someone yelling, "Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
--------------  
  
I open my eyes and I see Harry and Ron standing near my bed.  
  
"You're up!" Ron says. "When you weren't there at lunch, Harry and I were really worried. We were going to go find out, but you weren't in Hogwarts anymore and we had no idea where to begin searching."  
  
I sit up, wrapping the thin bed sheet around me. "That's all right. I mean, you guys really couldn't do anything after all."  
  
"And we were going to try to search for you after it stopped raining," Harry adds. "But then Dumbledore said not to worry about you and he gave the impression that you were safe and sound."  
  
"I really wasn't, but I'm okay now." I twist my neck to look at my back. There were no scratches, no pain, no anything. It was almost like the whole ordeal with Malfoy never happened. In fact, -I- would've believed that it was all a dream, except for the fact that my back still remembers the pain and I'm in the hospital wing.  
  
"So what happened to you? How did you survive an entire day with -him-?" Harry asks, jerking his head over at Malfoy's sleeping form.  
  
"He didn't try murdering you in your sleep, did he?" Ron asks worriedly. "Because if he did, I'll be more than happy to return the favor..."  
  
I shake my head, laughing. "No, he did no such thing. Malfoy was actually civil to me. He really isn't that bad."  
  
"Well, he tried to get you lost in the Forbidden Forest!"  
  
"No, he didn't. Who spread -that- rumor around? Preposterous," I say.  
  
"Then what happened?" Harry asks as he takes a seat.  
  
"Do you remember the cabbit project Hagrid assigned us?" I ask. They nod their heads. "Well...our cabbit ran away and I ran after it. But then there was this nundu and it almost ate me. It would've eaten me right there, except Malfoy saved me."  
  
"What happened to your wand?" Harry asks. "You could've used that to protect yourself with it."  
  
I shrug sheepishly. "It caught on fire. And when the nundu revived itself, it fell on Malfoy's wand too..."  
  
"So you were both -wandless-...in the -Forbidden Forest-," Ron finishes, his eyes as wide as saucers. "That's mad. But you were gone for almost two days. What were you -doing- those two days?"  
  
"We stayed in a den," I answer quickly.  
  
Ron's eyes almost pop out of his head and Harry is staring at me with a look of both disgust and disbelief on his face.  
  
"A DEN?!" they shout. "With -him-!?!"  
  
"He really isn't all that bad," I say again. "Not as bad as I believed him to be. Maybe you two can give him a sort of second chance to redeem himself in your eyes..."  
  
"Never," spat Ron. "He already had his chances and he blew them a million times."  
  
I turn to Harry hopefully. Harry was always the understanding one--maybe he'll give Malfoy a second chance! Harry was compassionate, considering, and kind one. Ron was the brash and hot-tempered one. I didn't really expect Ron to agree with me, but my buddy, Harry? Surely he'll say--  
  
"No," Harry states firmly. "After everything he did? Not at all!"  
  
I look down at my lap. "Well... Well, I'll try to be a little nicer to him. I really think you two should as well. Just a tiny bit nicer."  
  
"He must've done something to her," Ron mutters to Harry.  
  
"No, he didn't!" I say. "It was just--"  
  
"You grab his foot and I'll get his arms. We're throwing him out of the window." They move towards Malfoy's bed.  
  
"You guys!" I shout. "He didn't try to do anything to me. Let's just forget about him... Let's talk about what you guys have been doing instead. What did you guys learn? How is the new Dark Arts professor? When's our first exam?"  
  
Harry and Ron exchange a look.  
  
"Let's throw him," they say in unison.  
  
I stand up and grab their hands, pulling them away from Malfoy. "How many times do I have to say that he meant no ill will to me? If he did, do you think I would be stopping you right now? And anyways, I would like to know who saved us from the nundu. I was certain that I was going to die."  
  
"I believe that would be me, Miss Granger," Professor Dumbledore says as he walks into the room slowly. "Hagrid and I had only just left the Forbidden Forest after our attempt to search for you and Mister Malfoy, when we heard you scream. We ran back and arrived just in time to see Mister Malfoy shove you away from the nundu. And instead of scratching you, it scratched Mister Malfoy. I immediately used the Full Body Bind on it, and Hagrid and I carried the two of you here."  
  
"Thank you, Professor," I say. "And what about the nundu?"  
  
"I believe Hagrid," Ron, Harry, and I shoot each other worried looks at his name, "will be taking care of the nundu."  
  
"Oh," I say. "Well..."  
  
"Hmm..." Madame Pomfrey inspects me over meticulously. "My healing charms have done its work. You're perfectly fine Miss Granger. You may leave now."  
  
"Thank you Madame Pomfrey," I say as I climb out of bed.  
  
"Hey, the Great Hall just started serving dinner. You should grab some," Ron says.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea."  
  
"But maybe you should--what is -that-?" Ron points to the center of my chest.  
  
"What is what?" I look down. Malfoy's silver and green tie is still around my neck...uh, oh.  
  
"Is that his -tie-?" Harry asks. "Please say that's not his tie."  
  
I feel myself blushing profusely. "It is his tie," I say and I hold up a finger before they can start shouting obscenities, "but I can explain."  
  
"What explanation can you have for wearing his -tie-?" Ron exclaims. "It's his -tie- for crying out loud! You might as well be wearing his pants or belt! How -could- you?" He looks at me desperately.  
  
I put a hand on my hips. "For crying outloud, Ron, it's just a -tie-!" I send a pleading look towards Harry. "It was about hunting for food and I said that men are the providers and that he was the one with the tie and pants. So he, erm, kind of tricked me and put the tie on and I couldn't get the bloody thing off. It's really that simple!"  
  
Harry rubs his temples. "And what about the robe? It has the Slytherin emblem on it."  
  
"Mine caught on fire," I explain. "And he lent me his robe..." Okay, so he didn't -really- lend me the robe. But it sounds a thousand times better than using it as a blanket!  
  
Harry says something that I can't quite make out to Ron, and Ron seems to have cooled down a bit.  
  
"So nothing happened?"  
  
"Not a single thing," I say, shaking my head. "Let's just go get some dinner, hm?"  
  
Ron smiles reluctantly. "Okay."  
  
------------------  
  
After a nice and quiet dinner... Who am I trying to kid? It was a boisterous dinner. A lot of girls were throwing jealous looks at me and more than once did a piece of dinner fly my way. To say it simply...it was definitely not the most civil dinner I've had at Hogwarts.  
  
"I don't get it, why is everyone so jealous?" I ask to Ginny as we walk out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Incoming--corn," Ginny says.   
  
I duck and the corn hits the wall.   
  
"You don't know why?"  
  
"No, I don't. All I did was get lost in the Forbidden Forest. Why would they be jealous of -that-?" I say, frowning.  
  
Lavender appears by my side. "Because of who you were with! Draco Malfoy..."  
  
"Did you actually spend all that time with him?" Parvarti asks.  
  
"People are throwing food at me just because of -Malfoy-?" Imagine that. There are people who actually want to spend time with him.  
  
"What did he do?" asks Lavender, looking at me seriously. "You were with him for two days! Tell us!"  
  
I return her look just as seriously. "He fell on an animal and killed it."  
  
Ginny, Lavender, and Parvarti stare at me and I smirk inwardly.  
  
"How manly!" Lavender squeals, her hands on her chest.  
  
... Falling on an animal is manly? ... Erm. Right.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you, Hermione..." Parvarti says slowly.  
  
"What?"  
  
She leans forward. "How did you go the loo? Did you see..."  
  
I blanch and run to the prefect dormitory before she can finish asking the question.  
  
----------  
  
"Hermione," Hannah greets me. "Heard -all- about the Forbidden Forest. You should really get some rest... After a day like that, you -must- be tired!"  
  
Sleep -does- sound nice. I nod my thanks and walk to the bathroom slowly.  
  
"Wait, not that one!" Hannah begins to yell, but it's too late--I had already opened the door.  
  
And there stood Malfoy with a towel wrapped around his waist, his bare chest glistening with water. "Fancy meeting you here. Now will you kindly get -out-?"  
  
I take a step back out and close the door. Eyes wide, I turn to Hannah.  
  
"I was going to warn you..."  
  
"Why wasn't the door locked?!"  
  
"Terry broke the lock on accident yesterday," she replies. "Someone is supposed to come in an hour to fix it. Sorry."  
  
The door opens again and Malfoy steps out dressed in black bathrobes. Hannah and I stare at him.  
  
"It's free," he says simply before walking to his room.  
  
"Wait, Malfoy!" I say.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry about your robe," I point at it feebly.  
  
"Is that all?" He raises an eyebrow. "Since it's already ruined, you can have it. -I- have no need for it anymore."  
  
"And I have your shirt..." I pull it out of the pocket and hand it to him.  
  
Malfoy takes it back, looking at me. "I didn't know you had this."  
  
"You left it on the ground. And...erm..." I pick up the end of the tie and shake it at him. "How do you get this bloody thing off? It's causing enough trouble as it is!"  
  
He smirks and puts the shirt under his arm. "I told you so."  
  
Hannah watches at our exchange curiously, but she doesn't say a word.  
  
Malfoy leans over and unknots the tie slowly. "You're pathetic. Pathetic and stupid."  
  
"Hey!" I protest.  
  
Ignoring me, he continues. "But I guess I have to thank you for your stupidity. Or as you like to call it, 'Gryffindor bravery.'"  
  
That was unexpected! Malfoy actually -thanked- me for something. Wait a second. He also insulted me at the same time. How should I take it?  
  
"You're welcome," I say coolly.  
  
"Hm." Malfoy slips the tie off and continues his walk back to his room.   
  
As soon as the door closes, Hannah turns to me. "That's something I don't see every day. You guys seem to be on okay terms with each other."  
  
I look at her. "He insulted and thanked me at the same time. You call that okay?"  
  
"It's better than before."  
  
I turn my gaze to Malfoy's door. "Maybe."  
  
--------------------  
  
4.3o.o3 - I know, I know...the chapter was going to be longer, but I decided to make the other half of this into a new chapter. I think it would be weird to add it to this because it's another day. And can you believe it has only been -three- days in this fic? Three! . Anyways, in the next chapter... Draco and Hermione go to Diagon Alley. ^_^   
  
And I'm sorry, but real romance won't come for a while. I imagine it will take a LONG time for Draco to start liking Hermione and vice versa. There will of course be moments every now and then, yes...but no wild make out scenes, and I'm not sure when they will even begin to behave nicely to each other, much less -kiss-! You can read my "Right Kind of Wrong" if you want something rather pointless like that. If that's not to your taste, I can direct you to plenty of fics with them kissing before the thirteenth chapter.  
  
I know my updates are not the greatest, and so...if you want me to e-mail you when I update, please say so in your review. :D I will gladly add you to the list.  
  
Thanks to (wow, again... all these reviews!): Krissy, Sunshine Stargirl, Ellie, b0ing, Sailor Moon Rose (*blinks* Lol. I don't even have the book... And interesting shower head... ^^; ), Nadeshiko (don't worry--next time you can cheat, too, lol), cherie (that sounds pretty cute), Milady the Bloody (a real porcipine? ... dang), Dragyn, Says Who? (He doesn't swear -that- much in this, does he? ^^; Oh, and I had no idea about the nundu thing--I looked it up on some websites...but they didn't tell me much. Thanks for telling me! :D It's a baby nundu, then, heh), HarryPotterWanter (*smiles* I really like your reviews! *squeal* It's the same nundu), MoshiMoshiQueen, Dreaming One (heh! MUCH MUCH thanks), Aniiston (Lol, now I know why people prefer past over present tense.... Thanks!), Jenn-chan, Manuela (yep, he did! too bad she didn't decide to press on it here. *frown*), Anna-Maria, dana, and Madame Moony.   
  
Please review! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

In the Mind of the Walking Encyclopedia - Chapter 14  
Author: tainted black (tainted_black@twistedcandy.org)  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Previous:   
  
Malfoy leans over and unknots the tie slowly. "You're pathetic. Pathetic and stupid."  
  
"Hey!" I protest.  
  
Ignoring me, he continues. "But I guess I have to thank you for your stupidity. Or as you like to call it, 'Gryffindor bravery.'"  
  
That was unexpected! Malfoy actually -thanked- me for something. Wait a second. He also insulted me at the same time. How should I take it?  
  
"You're welcome," I say coolly.  
  
"Hm." Malfoy slips the tie off and continues his walk back to his room.   
  
As soon as the door closes, Hannah turns to me. "That's something I don't see every day. You guys seem to be on okay terms with each other."  
  
I look at her. "He insulted and thanked me at the same time. You call that okay?"  
  
"It's better than before."  
  
I turn my gaze to Malfoy's door. "Maybe."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
After breakfast the next morning, Harry, Ron, and I walk to Hagrid's hut. The ground is still a little damp from the rain yesterday, so my shoes sink slightly into the dirt. I frown. Filch isn't going to like this... I make a mental note to kick all the mud off my shoes before going in the castle.  
  
"Hermione, Malfoy," Hagrid says as he steps out just in time for class.  
  
I look up, questioning him silently.  
  
"What is it?" Malfoy asks. "Don't tell me we have to go find the bloody -thing-. I am -not- going in there again."  
  
"The cabbit returned yesterday," Hagrid says. "Right after we found you two..."  
  
The entire class turns towards Malfoy and I curiously. I can see the questions in their eyes... Oh, great. I don't want mud being thrown at me now.  
  
"And since yeh've told Professor Dumbledore tha' yeh wands were broken, yeh two mus' get another one."  
  
"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Malfoy asks sarcastically. "There aren't any wand shops at Hogsmeade. In fact, the only wand shop around here is at Diagon Alley."  
  
"Portkeys?" I ask Hagrid, ignoring Malfoy completely. Hagrid nods. "But we've already missed two days' worth of lessons! Are you sure we can do this? Do we have permission? Oh, so much make up work..."   
  
If there's one thing I hate, it's make up work. I've never actually done it before, but still, make up work? I wasn't even in class for those days. Okay, so I probably already -know- what the professors discussed in class, but there's that teeny tiny chance that they've told the class something for the final exams! And three days worth of make up work... I groan inaudibly.  
  
"Well, you can't do the actual work without your wand," Harry says.  
  
That was true...  
  
"And you get to go out!" Ron points out. "I want to go out too... Hagrid, if I break my wand, can I go buy a new one too?"  
  
The class laughs.  
  
"I mean it," Ron says.  
  
"Sorry, Ron," Hagrid answers, grinning. "Professor Dumbledore said only Hermione an' Malfoy."  
  
Ron looks at Harry, frowning. "I didn't have to go through second year with a broken wand. I just should've told Professor Dumbledore about it."  
  
"But if you did, we would've...erm...had so much...err, fun," Harry says, noticing that some of our classmates were hanging on to every word he said.  
  
"Fun?" repeats Malfoy, raising an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound quite right. Did you have fun -together-? Or did you..."  
  
"Not like that!" Ron exclaims, already turning red.  
  
Malfoy smirks. "Right." He turns back to Hagrid. "So when do we get to go?"  
  
"Now. Yeh two are comin' with me," Hagrid says. "An' teh class has a substitute. Only Professor Sprout was able to fill in at my short notice an' so fo today, she'll be teachin' yeh all."  
  
"Lucky us," Pansy mutters loudly.  
  
----------  
  
Hagrid holds up a filthy sock. I think it was originally white, but it's really hard to tell with all that brown and green on it. Whatever color it was, it's now disgusting and noisome.  
  
"We have to touch -that-?" Malfoy asks, putting a hand over his nose. "It reeks!"  
  
"It's just a sock," I point out. I resist the urge to cover my own nose with my hand. "It's not like it's going to bite you or anything."  
  
"It's hazardous!"  
  
"Oh, grow up," I say, smiling in spite of myself.  
  
"Do yeh want a new wand or do yeh want to be wand less fo tha rest of teh of teh year?" Hagrid threatens. "If yeh do...I'll gladly tell Dumbledore--"  
  
"All right!" Malfoy resigns. He holds his breath and touches the sock.  
  
"Now yeh, Hermione. It's set to go in about...ten seconds."  
  
I touch the other end of the sock.  
  
"Three...two...one," Hagrid counts down. "Now!"  
  
I feel a sudden pull forward and I close my eyes. Have I mentioned that portkeys weren't my favorite method of transportation? I continue to jerk forward and I feel the sock pulling me in...  
  
BAM!  
  
My feet hit the ground and I anticipate my crash. No matter how many times I do this, I -always- end up on the ground. I feel myself falling forward...  
  
"I see you aren't used to them," Malfoy says.  
  
"Leave me alone. I'm falling," I reply, eyes still closed.  
  
"If you wish..."   
  
I open my eyes just in time to see him let go of me. The ground's suddenly looming forward to meet me...  
  
"Ahhhhhh!"  
  
He quickly puts his hands around my waist and my upper body falls on his chest.  
  
"I thought you wanted to fall," he says innocently.  
  
"Shut up," I mumble against his chest. I can feel myself blushing in embarrassment already. "That wasn't funny at all."  
  
"That's because you didn't see yourself. 'I'm falling!'" He laughs as he lets go of my waist. "That's too much!"  
  
I stand up straight, shaking my head. I don't see what's so funny about it. Hmpht. The only thing that caught me off guard was that he caught me before I fell... I always thought he would watch me fall and then laugh derisively at me.  
  
Are you really sure about that? my brain asks. Maybe he would've helped you before. Face it--do you really know him?  
  
Of course I do! I exclaim mentally. He's -Malfoy-. What's there to know? Nothing!  
  
Did you know about the whole name thing? it asks.  
  
Well, no.  
  
He's just full of surprises! And he's -so- mysterious too, my brain swoons. Maybe you can get to know him better. In fact, you -should- get to know him better.  
  
No.  
  
I'm your brain and what I say goes!  
  
I'd like to see you try--  
  
"As much as I like to see you making funny faces to yourself, we really must get going," Malfoy says. He juts his thumb out at Hagrid's back. "He's starting to move."  
  
"Wait, Hagrid!" I call out, running after him.  
  
He turns around. "Sorry, Hermione. I thought yeh were right behind me. Buh as I was sayin'... Dumbledore wants me to do somethin' fo him--tah's why we're here today. Yeh two need ter go buy yeh wands alone becos teh store is over at teh other side of Diagon Alley. I'll be back soon. A couple hours at teh mos'. Do any of yeh 'ave teh time?"  
  
I shake my head. "No. I thought Muggle things didn't work here. And I never thought I actually needed to know the time..."  
  
"I don't have anything either," Malfoy says.  
  
Hagrid pulls out an hour glass from his pocket. "'Ere yeh go. I'll meet yeh right here two hours from now. Dumbledore owled yeh parents fo the keys last night and 'ere they are." He hands us our keys. "An' remember...meet righ' in front of teh Leaky Cauldron an stick together!"  
  
I nod as I watch Hagrid walk into the crowd of witches and wizards.  
  
"So first up is Gringotts," Malfoy says, strolling towards the bank. "You know, I can just leave you here right now. Just walk off into Knockturn Alley, and you'd be stuck here all alone."  
  
I follow behind him as fast I can. Malfoy walks rather quickly and he always seem to know where he's going and how to get there. Wait--of -course- he knows how to get to Gringotts, I reason. I bet he must've been there plenty of times--after all, he makes it no secret that he's loaded. As we enter the bank, a goblin bows at us. I smile at it, but it keeps its face emotionless. A bit disappointed at its lack of friendliness, I continue to follow Malfoy to the counter.  
  
"May I help you?" the goblin behind the counter asks.  
  
"We need to take money out of our vaults. Our -separate- vaults," Malfoy states professionally.  
  
"Do you two have your keys?"  
  
Malfoy sets his key on the counter and I mimic his action with my own key. The goblin inspects them both carefully and hands it back to us. "I'll call someone to help you. Grintin!"  
  
Another goblin appears at one of the door and waves for us to come. "It's right this way."  
  
We enter the stone passageway silently. It was always so cold in here... I shiver slightly. Grintin whistles and a small cart hurtles up the track towards us. We step into it and it zooms in and out of intricate passages. I hold on to the cart to keep my balance. After a few more twists and turns, we finally stop.  
  
"Your key, sir," Grintin says simply to Malfoy. Malfoy hands it over. "Thank you."  
  
He unlocks the door and the usual green smoke billows out of the door. Malfoy steps into his vault and I hear him collecting the wizard money. I curiously look over Grintin's shoulders and see gold everywhere. Gold there, gold here, gold to the left, gold to the right... GOLD! The whole vault was filled with gold! My mouth drops open. I know I shouldn't be surprised at all that gold, but I can't help it--all this gold is hurting my eyes.  
  
Malfoy steps back into the cart, smirking at me. "I see you're surprised."  
  
I snap out of it. "What? No. It's just gold. Why should I be surprised at seeing a room full of gold?"  
  
"And that's only -one- of my vaults. I can only imagine how you would look like after seeing -all- of them."  
  
He has more!? That rich git! He should spend all that money on getting a new attitude.  
  
Grintin hands Malfoy his key back and we set off for another long and twisted journey through the underground. Zoom! Left! Right! Right! Up! Down! Left! Left! Up! Right! Left! Down! Down! Right! Up! And so forth until we reach my vault. I hand my key to Grintin and he unlocks the door.  
  
I grab a couple handful of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts and look around for a place to put them. Unfortunately, the Hogwarts skirts didn't come with pockets. I cough loudly.  
  
"Are you done yet, Granger?" Malfoy calls out.  
  
"I don't have anywhere to put them," I say. "I don't have any pockets. Nothing!"  
  
I hear Malfoy groan. "That's just great."  
  
"Hey, Malfoy... Your pants come with pockets, right?"  
  
"I don't need to carry around extra money!"  
  
"Come on, it's only a handful," I say.  
  
"No."  
  
"It's a -small- handful."  
  
"No."  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
"Granger!" he mimics.  
  
I drop the coins on the ground. "Fine, if you want to be like that--why don't -you- just lend me some of -your- money and I'll pay you back as soon as we get back to Hogwarts?"  
  
"No."  
  
I sigh loudly and walk outside, glaring at Malfoy. "Do you -want- to carry more money?"  
  
"I...no."  
  
I look at him sternly. Stupid rich stubborn git.  
  
"You're paying. And that's final." I give him what Ron and Harry call my if-you-don't-go-with-this-idea-I'll-hex-you-into-the-next-century look.  
  
Malfoy concedes. "Fine. But remember, you owe me!"  
  
---------  
  
"Your wands broke?" Mr. Ollivander asks sharply. "How? You two aren't expelled, are you?"  
  
I shake my head. "The Forbidden Forest got to it."  
  
"I see," he says regretfully. "That's a shame. But I guess it's time for new ones. Here, Ms. Granger, try this one--beech wood and unicorn hair, seven inches."  
  
I pick it up and a stream of sparks shoot through the air.  
  
"Perfect. Not all that different from your old one... And as for you, Mr. Malfoy," he says, looking Malfoy over. "Ebony with dragon heartstring, thirteen inches."  
  
Malfoy lazily picks it up and shoots sparks in the air.  
  
"Perfect as well. Nine gold Galleons per wand."  
  
Malfoy counts out the coins, hands Mr. Ollivander eighteen gold Galleons, and we exit the store.  
  
"Nine Galleons," grumbles Malfoy.  
  
"It's not like you can't afford it!" I respond, smiling. "You have enough Galleons in that vault of yours that I doubt you would notice if nine measly Galleons were missing."  
  
He continues to mutter inaudibly to himself.  
  
----------  
  
"Why are we here again?" I ask as I watch Malfoy get fitted into a robe.  
  
"Since my robe is ruined, I need to buy another one," he explains as Madam Malkin began to pin it to the right length.  
  
"Yes, but why did you insist on feeling every material?"  
  
He looks at me. "Why shouldn't I? I don't want some dirty old rag to wear."  
  
I roll my eyes as I continue to watch Madam Malkin pin his other arm. Then I notice that Malfoy looks different today. I tilt my head as I try to figure out what was different about him. He looks the same...but he doesn't.  
  
His hair, his hair! my brain screams. It's not gelled!  
  
Oh. So what?  
  
And he looks real, real good! my brain starts up again. Just breath taking!  
  
I frown. "No he doesn't."  
  
"Pardon?" Malfoy asks, turning his head my way. "Who doesn't what?"  
  
"I, err, nothing," I reply, blushing. "It's nothing."  
  
"I distinctively heard a 'he'," Malfoy continues. "And I don't see any other male besides me."  
  
"I was talking about the statue."  
  
"There is no statue."  
  
"Okay. Then I was talking about the man outside," I lie.  
  
He looks out the window. "There's no man outside the window. You're a terrible liar..." He smirks.  
  
"Fine! It was you! Are you happy?" I shout. Argh!  
  
"Depends. I don't what?" Malfoy looks at me curiously.  
  
"You...uh. You don't have gel."  
  
Pause.  
  
Madam Malkim coughs.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Oh," Malfoy finally says.  
  
"Done!" Madam Malkin announces. "Now, what about your girlfriend? Does she want a robe as well?"  
  
"She's not my girlfriend."  
  
"He's not my boyfriend."  
  
Madam Malkin looks embarrassed as Malfoy steps off the footstool. "I'm terribly sorry. The way you two act and look at each other...I just thought..."  
  
Malfoy and I look at each other before turning our heads the opposite way. I don't see it. We don't act or look at each other like -that-! She needs glasses. She obviously can't see our glaring looks of hatred or feel the palpable enmity around us!  
  
"Do you want a robe?" Malfoy asks.  
  
"I--" Well, my robe -did- catch on fire. "Sure."  
  
"What material?" Madam Malkin asks.  
  
"Just the same as this one," Malfoy answers.  
  
I open my mouth to protest, but Malfoy holds up a hand. "Exactly the same."  
  
Some enmity, huh?  
  
-----------------  
  
"I can't believe you paid forty-five Galleons for this!" I exclaim as we leave the store. "I'll have you know that I'm -not- going to be paying back for this!" I gesture to the robe in the bag. "I didn't even want it. I would've bought something less expensive and more practical."  
  
Malfoy shrugs. "If -I'm- going to be buying stuff with my own money, it might as well be the very best."  
  
"I was going to pay you back."  
  
"And people would see -me- paying for it," he says.  
  
"Do you care -that- much about what people think of you?" I ask.  
  
He doesn't answer.  
  
I'm starting to see a trend here. Sighing, I change the topic. "So where are we going now? Aren't the two hours up?"  
  
"We have about fifteen minutes left and I have one last stop to make."  
  
I can only think of two places where Malfoy has to make a stop at: somewhere in Knockturn Alley or Quality Quidditch Supplies. I hope it's not the former... I remember Harry describing everything he saw in there and I shiver. And after being dragged to Quality Quidditch Supplies by Harry and Ron so many times...I'm hoping it's not the latter either.  
  
To my surprise, we step into Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.  
  
"Ice cream?" I ask as I look around the parlor.  
  
"You don't like it?" he asks, surprised.  
  
I shake my head. "No, I like ice cream. It's just that..." How do I phrase this?  
  
We sit at a small table at the end of the store and a witch jauntily saunters towards us.  
  
"Hello and welcome to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor! Name your flavor you want to savor!" she says perkily.  
  
"Chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts on a cone," Malfoy orders. "You?"  
  
"I, err. How much money is this going to be again?" I'm beginning to worry that I've over exceeded my set limit for today.  
  
Malfoy waves his hand dismissively. "It's on me."  
  
In that case... "Strawberry and vanilla with fudge. And I've always wanted a cherry on top, too..." I add. "Two, no, three scoops. On a cone!"  
  
The witch writes it down and slips away.  
  
Malfoy smirks. "Someone here has a sweet tooth. You sure you can finish that off?"  
  
I stick my tongue out him in a child-like manner. Ice cream is my secret love... No one comes between me and my ice cream, and I -mean- no one! My parents keep a short leash on what sweets I could eat, and ice cream -barley- made the list. So as you can imagine, I don't get a chance to eat it very much.  
  
"As you were saying--just that what?" Malfoy asks, pulling a couple gold Galleons out.  
  
I sigh. "Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Now that you've perked my interest, yes." He sets the coins on the table and looks directly at me from seat.  
  
"I just thought that you were going to go to Knockturn Alley or the Quidditch store," I explain. "But when I saw that wasn't your intention, I was a bit surprised. I guess I have you pegged wrong."  
  
I told you so, my brain boasts.  
  
Malfoy nods. "I see. Although going into Knockturn Alley isn't such a bad idea..." He raises his eyebrow suggestively. "We can go right after."  
  
I examine his face carefully. I can never tell if he's lying or not. "It's a horrible idea. We're meeting Hagrid -right- after this."  
  
The witch returns with our orders and swipes the coins into her uniform pocket. "Here we are!" she says as she gives us our frozen treats.  
  
I gleefully take my cone and begin to lick it. Mmmm... Yummy. This is really good ice cream! I let my tongue savor the taste.  
  
"Granger, it's melting," he warns as he nibbles on his ice cream.  
  
"I don't feel anything." I turn the cone around and sure enough, the bottom scoop is melting. Sighing, I lick it off and begin to nibble on my ice cream.  
  
He smirks. "You're a messy eater."  
  
"I am not."  
  
Malfoy points to his lips and chin. "It's all over your face. Geez, Granger..."  
  
I hastily pick up a napkin and wipe my mouth. "Gone?"  
  
"No."  
  
I rub the napkin harder on my lips. "Now?"  
  
"No."  
  
Rub. Rub. RUBBB! My lips are starting to hurt. "-Now-?"  
  
Malfoy smirks. "No."  
  
"Here, hold this!" I say, handing him my cone. "I'm going to go to the lavatory."  
  
He takes it and I walk to the lavatory, rubbing my face vigorously. Was the ice cream charmed to stay on your face? I open the door. Maybe some water will do the trick... I look at the mirror and see that my chin has turned an irritated red color. Argh, Malfoy! I slam my hands on the sink.  
  
Calm down, Hermione, my brain consoles me. It's just minor skin irritation. And you can get him back.  
  
How?  
  
We'll find a way...  
  
------------  
  
"Malfoy," I say. "There's no trace of ice cream on my chin."  
  
He turns around and looks at me innocently. "You must've gotten it off."  
  
"Yes, huh?" I take my ice cream back from him. Only one more scoop to go... I smile to myself.  
  
He nods. "Hurry up and finish. We only have eight minutes left... And your chin!" He begins to laugh.  
  
Narrowing my eyes, I contemplate shoving the ice cream in his face. If he says -one- more thing...  
  
"It's so red! You look like a clown, hahahaha!"  
  
SPLAT.  
  
I can't believe I actually did that. Merlin, I -don't- believe I... But there's proof right on Malfoy's face. I actually -shoved- the ice cream in his face. The entire store is quiet. Then...  
  
"GRANGER!"  
  
Eep.  
  
"You--you--you," he stutters, glaring at me.  
  
How can he look so serious with ice cream all over his face? I wonder. I laugh. "Hahahaha--"  
  
SPLAT.  
  
...  
  
A cold, sticky substance hits my face. Ice cream. Right on my forehead.  
  
"Not so funny now, huh?" He asks.  
  
Well, let's see. We're in a store. Together. With ice cream on our faces. And everyone's just staring at us. Funny? Not at all. It's hilarious! I laugh again.  
  
"May I ask what's so funny?"  
  
"You, hahaha. Me, hahaha. Ice cream! -You- look like a clown!"  
  
He stares blankly at me.  
  
I point and laugh at him. "Hahahahaha!"  
  
Slowly, he starts to grin. "At least I don't look like I'm growing a horn out of my head."  
  
I laugh harder and a second later, he joins in.  
  
The customers continue to stare at us.  
  
------------------  
  
"Yeh right on time," Hagrid says. "Do yeh 'ave yeh wands and everythin'?"  
  
"Yeah," I say, smiling.  
  
We touch the portkey and we transport back to Hogwarts. I stagger onto Malfoy again, and this time, I'm not surprised when he catches me and sets me upright.   
  
-------------------------------  
  
o5.o4.o3 - -Long- chapter! Ooh, and look at the date. :D Isn't that cool? Lol. Hope you liked it! :D :D :D A tad bit fluffy, though. *frowns* Oh well. More stuff to come...as soon as I think of it. xDDD In the mean time, be happy with this. Lol, ice cream... Can't you tell I have a thing with food? Ahh~ It's a shame that will probably be the last time I use that gag.   
  
And I see that only one person wanted to be put on my 'update' list... lol. Oh, well. :D The offer will continue to stand throughout this entire fic.  
  
Oh, my goodness. @.@ So many reviews.  
  
Thanks to: ast*P, Dreaming One, Sunshine Stargirl, Ponderer, MoshiMoshiQueen, Nadeshiko (o.O; Draco? A pansy? *makes an attempt to hit Sean, but misses* Pah.), fb90, Keeper of the Circle, tom4eva, cherie (lol, I like the tie idea too! xDDD), Moon Wolf, Draco is the man (No idea yet), Sailor Moon Rose (Lol, here's more... about 20 kb without my notes!), Aniiston (If I was Hermione, I would live off that moment for years.), HarryPotterWanter (*shrugs* Eh, it's a school. Rumors are bound to happen. :D Wait until you 'hear' some of the more...er..naughtier ones. And I have no idea if they were hospital gowns. I don't think they do. In the CoS movie, I remember Draco was still in his Quidditch uniform), Ellie, ally, one-crimson-tie (I think everyone uses that because it's so, hm, what's the word for it? sexy? *shrugs*), shigity-shiggity, Reika, somewhere-I-belong (He just thanked her for...well...'protecting' him, sort of.), horsegrl8311, Ash, Krissy, beckie13, and Aenea (lol, no problem!).  
  
...That's too tiring. Lol. I'm going to give up writing all all these names after this, unless you write something I can actually comment on. *nod nod*  
  
Too OOC? Too fluffy? Too strange? Write your comments in the review! *nods* 


End file.
